El poder de la luna
by chocolatefanlover
Summary: Luna Lovegood se siente sola durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, lo que no sabe es que más adelante encontrara apoyo en la ultima persona que esperaba...Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Pesadillas

Corre, corre sin descanso oculta en la oscuridad de la noche. Estas acostumbrada, no hay nada nuevo en el hecho de huir en la más completa oscuridad. Sabía que estaba perdida, oía sus pasos cada vez más cerca, y ella estaba agotada, sentía sus músculos agarrotados…Un grito resonó en una de las habitaciones de las águilas de Hogwarts.

-¿Otra vez soñando con el hombre del saco Lunatica?- preguntó con sorna una de las compañeras de habitación.

- Mira, no me importan tus costumbres extrañas pero si vuelves a despertarnos de esa manera iras a dormir al pasillo. Buenas noches.

La chica de la pesadilla seguía despierta mucho tiempo después de la pequeña charla con sus compañeras de habitación y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos de Hogwarts. A pesar de saber que a esas horas estaban prohibidos, poco le importaba, de todas formas sabía que los nargles la avisarían si se acercaban Filch o su gato. Estaba segura de que el resto de personal viviendo en aquel castillo estaba profundamente dormido. Apenas faltaba una semana para Navidad y la mayoría del alumnado había ido a visitar a sus padres y los que quedaban estaban bastante cansados después de los exámenes para dar vueltas por los pasillos oscuros, además nadie querría estar castigado la semana de Navidad.

La rubia caminaba por los jardines, allí se sentía libre, sin muros que la aprisionaran en la realidad de su vida, en el horror de la guerra, en los recuerdos dolorosos o en los sueños imposibles. Ella, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era una puñalada en su pequeño corazon lleno de sentimientos dulces. Se sentó en el borde del lago viendo las formas que creaba la luz de la luna en el agua congelada, era un espectáculo precioso le hacia pensar que a pesar de todo el mundo podía ser bonito, que merecía la pena ponerse de pie cada día y sonreirle al mundo, que debía luchar por mantenerse erguida y ser fuerte. Debía luchar por ellos, por ver una sonrisa en la cara de las personas a las que quería, por ver ese brillo único y especial que desprendía los ojos de todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos. Luchar por oír las risas de aquellas personas que habían dedicado su tiempo (por poco que fuera) a su felicidad.

Sabía que no estaba sola que aunque no estuvieran allí sus amigos seguían confiando fielmente en ella. Pero…a veces se sentía tan sola, abandonada a su suerte en el castillo, sin nadie allí para apoyarla en los momentos difíciles y los necesitaba, lo admitía, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iba bien, estaba preocupada por su padre, hacia mucho tiempo que no le escribía y por sus amigos, por Neville que se había ido a pasar la navidad con su abuela, por miedo a dejarla sola, por Ginny que se había ido y no pensaba volver ese año, su familia era perseguida, por Dean al que sabía que estaban buscando, por Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes sabía estaban arriesgando sus vidas en una misión secreta. Pero ella no podía hacer nada por ninguno, solo quedarse en Hogwarts y ayudar a los niños que asustados por los castigos de los profesores querían huir de allí, sabía que después de las vacaciones de navidad la mayoría no volvería y se ocultaría con su familia, no pensaba que eso fuera a preocupar demasiado a los hermanos Carrow y mucho menos a Voldemort, menos personas capaces de enfrentarse a él en el futuro, pero ella pensaba quedarse allí, aprendiendo todo lo que podía de aquellas lecciones, para poder ayudar en todo lo posible a sus amigos y esperando ver una señal en su moneda del Ejército de Dumbledore para luchar al fin contra todo aquello. Nunca había sido dada a los enfrentamientos, pero en esos momentos estaba deseosa de que el enfrentamiento llegara al fin, más que nada para acabar con todo aquel miedo y sufrimiento.

Sobre todo quería hacer que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de ella, su madre había sido una gran bruja y ella…no es que fuera el mayor orgullo de Hogwarts, su padre decía que tenía una inteligencia especial y diferente, que veía las cosas de manera diferente al resto del mundo, eso ella lo sabía y siempre le había parecido algo positivo… hasta que se enamoró.

Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido estridente que hizo retumbar las paredes del castillo. La alarma que indicaba que las clases empezarían y que se había perdido el desayuno.

Vaya- pensó la rubia- he estado aquí más tiempo del que esperaba. Por suerte me vestí antes de salir de mi habitación.

La pequeña águila salió corriendo hacia su clase, sin darse cuenta de que sus ropas estaban completamente húmedas ya que había empezado a nevar mientras estaba allí sentada.

-Vaya vaya, la Lunática ha olvidado quitarse la ropa antes de darse una ducha, ¿qué paso idiota te perseguía un pimplop de esos?- comentó Pansy Parkinson con veneno al verla aparecer casi corriendo en la puerta de clase.

-No se dice pimplop son pimplis de agua dulce y pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos en el quisquilloso de hace dos meses comentaba que…- Luna fue interrumpida en medio de su explicación.

-Si ya nos hacemos una idea de que son peligrosísimos, sobretodo si lo dice un periódico que compran…mmm dejame pensar ¿dos personas? ¿Tu padre y tu?- Le contestó Pansy mordazmente, sabiendo que todo el mundo estaba atento a la conversación.

Las risas de las serpientes no tardaron en hacerse oír por todo el pasillo, y a pesar de no llevarse muy bien con ellas, los alumnos de ravenclaw tampoco se quedaron atrás. Antes de que Luna pudiera responder que tenían a varias personas suscritas a la revista, los hermanos Carrow aparecieron para descubrir de donde podían provenir tantas risas molestas, pero al ver la escena, la rubia completamente mojada en medio de un grupo de alumnos con Pansy Parkinson a su lado sonriendo con malicia y orgullo al saberse el centro de atención, ambos supieron que no eran risas de felicidad si no risas para hacer daño a otra persona.

-Señorita Lovegood estoy esperando una explicación- siseó miss Carrow, como hacia llamarse allí.

Luna viendo su futuro castigo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Has decidido meterte en el lago con ropa?- siseó en esta ocasión .

-El lago esta congelado no me podría bañar aunque quisiera- murmuró la chica distraídamente.

Mr. Carrow la agarró con rudeza del brazo para sacarla de allí y darle un buen castigo, pero cuando había dado un par de pasos se lo pensó mejor.

-_Cruccio-_ dijo con fuerza, señalando con la varita el cuerpo menudo de Luna.

-Así aprenderéis a no contestar a vuestros superiores y… _Cruccio… _a respetar las normas de vestimenta- agrego su hermana.

Luna estaba en el suelo intentando respirar y no dejar salir las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Se recordaba a si misma que debía ser fuerte, por sus seres queridos, que debía demostrar que era un verdadero miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore que no temía nada y que lucharía contra la tiranía de los hermanos Carrow en el castillo. No debía llorar eso daría un mayor gusto a todas esas personas que se reían al ver el castigo al que había sido expuesta. Se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y miró hacia delante como le había enseñado su madre, sin sentir vergüenza de ser ella misma. Los demás alumnos la miraban sorprendidos, esperaban que huyera corriendo por el dolor a su habitación y no volviera a salir en una semana, como había hecho más de uno de los presentes. Pero la pequeña águila seguía allí, demostrando que no le afectaba lo más mínimo las risas cargadas de veneno de sus compañeros, ni las miradas cargadas de odio o vergüenza ajena.

La puerta de la clase a la que esperaban se abrió, invitándoles a pasar y olvidar lo sucedido y Luna entró con sus demás compañeros. Era navidad, o por lo menos la semana de vacaciones, pero como no había nada mejor que hacer en la escuela y Snape, el director, no pensaba celebrar la navidad de la misma manera que años anteriores y los hermanos Carrow no quería alumnos molestando, había clases por la mañana, aunque fueran de repaso, ya que los profesores repetían lo poco que les habían dejado enseñar durante el curso.

Como no quedaban apenas alumnos, mezclaban las clases y los cursos.

Era la hora de la comida Luna caminaba a contracorriente entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, todo el mundo se dirigía al comedor, ella a los jardines. Se sentó en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior.

Una voz que conocía demasiado bien y que hizo que hasta los cimientos más reconditos de su cuerpo se estremecieran- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podía preguntarte lo mismo.

-Yo he preguntado primero y además no tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a ti Lunática… pero tu si tendrías que dar explicaciones a- el chico no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de la rubia.

-No lo se- apenas un susurro, rompiendo la firmeza y seguridad de la persona a su lado.

-¿Cómo no sabes que haces aquí? ¿eres tan estupida como para perderte todavía después de seis años estudiando aquí?- en la voz del chico se apreciaba sorpresa y burla.

-No estoy perdida, simplemente me deje llevar y acabe aquí, no tengo otro sitio donde estar- otra vez un susurro que apenas si se escuchaba a traves del viento, pero dicho con firmeza.

- ¿Te dejaste llevar? ¿Por quien? ¿Por tus sentimientos?

La chica giró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente- No me sorprende que no lo entiendas.

El visitante no pudo sostener la mirada de ella demasiado tiempo, aquellos grandes ojos mirándole fijamente, tuvo que girar la cabeza incomodo y mirar hacia el bosque prohibido.

-Tu no tienes sentimientos…¿verdad Malfoy?

Aquellas palabras dichas de esa forma tan sincera sin maldad o burla, simplemente constatando un hecho, le hicieron estremecerse, sentía la mirada de la chica clavada firmemente en él.

-No sabes de lo que hablas Lovegood- siseó el rubio sin atreverse a mirar a la pequeña chica loca que estaba sentada delante de él.

-Se más de lo que crees Malfoy.

Ambos se quedaron observando el lago en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos durante varios minutos.

-Tal vez no sepas tanto como crees.

Cuando la chica se giró a mirarle para tratar de comprender a que se refería, ya no quedaba ni rastro del chico, excepto las huellas de sus pisadas en la nieve.

La chica miraba la habitación sin mucho entusiasmo. ¿Hacia cuánto tiempo que nadie pisaba aquel lugar?

Era una habitación oscura, que olía a cerrado, humedad y alguna que otra sustancia a la que prefería no poner nombre.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- murmuró el señor Carrow antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave tras él.

Ese era su castigo, aparte de haber sufrido las maldiciones imperdonables en su carne ahora debía limpiar esa habitación sin usar la magia. Sabía que era para hundirla, estaba claro que no necesitaban esa habitación para nada o lo que era peor todavía si que la necesitaban pero para algo terrible, como nueva habitación para los castigos. Lo cual la hacia sentirse terrible, ya que sabía que aquel asqueroso lugar que tanto le estaba costando limpiar sería usado para hacer sufrir a personas que no se lo merecían.

Le llevo toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche, no había comido nada en todo el día y se notaba terriblemente cansada. Así que sin quererlo se quedo dormida en aquella habitación, de todas formas y pensándolo bien, nadie había ido a abrirle la puerta en ningún momento.

Tuvo de nuevo la misma pesadilla que la noche anterior, pero esta vez no había nadie para burlarse, estaba sola en la oscuridad de aquel mugriento lugar, decidió asomarse a la ventana para poder tomar el aire y observar el lago aunque fuera desde lo alto del castillo.

Pero Luna Lovegood se sorprendió cuando miro hacia el brillante lago, allí había alguien, que como ella no podía dormir, su cabellera rubia bailaba con el viento helado de esas horas, se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar que ella horas antes y mirando hacia el lago como tantas otras noches había hecho ella, pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente si no que esa persona fuera Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo podía ser que el alumno más frío del castillo no pudiera dormir como ella?

¿Tendría pesadillas o simplemente los nargles no le dejaban dormir? ¿Tendría miedo de estar solo? ¿Estaría preocupado por sus padres? Miles de preguntas rondaban la mente de la rubia mientras observaba al hombre que le robaba el sueño y la cordura observar el lago.

La conversación que habían mantenido aquella misma tarde se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la pequeña águila, hasta que la puerta de esa habitación se abrió.

Señorita Lovegood puede regresar a su habitación, su castigo ha terminado-La profesora McGonagall le hablaba con dulzura.

Luna pensó que no había terminado de limpiar la habitación, pensó en que haría la profesora McGonagall encargándose de quitarle el castigo cuando era cosa de los Carrow, pensó que realmente no quería ir a su habitación en la sala común de Ravenclaw, pensó que estaba cansada, pensó que no quería tener otra vez aquella pesadilla, pensó en hablarle de todo esto a la profesora que la miraba con dulzura desde la puerta, pero todo aquello quedo eclipsado por los ojos de un rubio y Luna simplemente asintió en dirección a la profesora y se dirigió lentamente a su habitación, deseando que sus compañeras no se despertaran y le dejaran soñar en paz.

A la mañana siguiente ya no había más clases así que los alumnos eran técnicamente libres para hacer lo que quisieran. Luna decidió visitar a los elfos domésticos que vivían en las cocinas para poder comer algo sin tener que pasar por el gran comedor y enfrentarse a las miradas de todos sus compañeros, no se sentía con fuerzas.

No tenía miedo de que se burlaran de ella, eso no le importaba. Lo que le daba miedo, lo que la paraba eran las miradas cargadas de tristeza, de miedo, de preocupación, de las personas que estaban allí. Personas que se habían rendido, aquello la hundía y ella no quería tener más de que preocuparse.

Además le gustaba visitar a los elfos, se sentía como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Decidió ponerse a escribir a su padre y a sus amigos.

_Papá_

_Tal como te conté en la última carta las cosas aquí no son fáciles, pero lo llevo bien, soy fuerte y puedo enfrentarme a lo que hay aquí. _

_Te echo mucho de menos y ahora que se acerca la Navidad se hace más duro no poder verte, pero entiendo los motivos por los que me mantienes aquí. Ginny y Neville se han ido, así que estoy bastante sola, pero eso me ayuda a centrarme en el estudio y mejorar mis técnicas de defensa._

_Espero que todo vaya bien por casa y que dentro de poco podamos sentarnos a tomar leche caliente con galletas delante de la chimenea, mientras planeamos nuestras futuras excursiones._

_Estoy segura de que esto no resulta fácil para ti pero recuerda que si sonríes le das una razón al mundo para ser mejor._

_Te quiere_

_Luna_

Sabía que su padre se pondría triste al leer la carta, pero si le mentía demasiado su padre lo adivinaría y se preocuparía mas así que lo único que le quedaba era hacer la verdad menos dolorosa. Escribir esas cartas le estaba costando mucho más de lo que esperaba. Dolía mucho. Recordar…

_Neville_

_Te deseo una Feliz Navidad. Espero que tu abuela te haga ese pastel que tanto recordabas cuando estabas aquí. _

_Hoy nos han dado las vacaciones y no esta siendo tan duro como esperaba, así que no tienes de que preocuparte._

_Recuerda que tienes que darle de comer a Travers las chocolatinas que le regale antes de que os fuerais y si te sientes mal en algún momento mira mi regalo, pero intenta no abrirlo hasta el día de Navidad._

_Espero que pases unas buenas fiestas_

_Con cariño, Luna_

Mentir a Neville no había sido fácil, pero estaba segura de que no se daría cuenta de que le ocultaba que estaba sufriendo terriblemente y que le echaba muchísimo de menos porque llevar eso sola se le hacia demasiado grande.

_Ginny_

_Espero que todo vaya muy bien por allí y que no tuvieras un viaje complicado. Disfruta todo lo que puedas las vacaciones con la familia. Por aquí las cosas van mejor de lo que esperaba así que no tienes de que preocuparte y si al final resulta que nos han dado vacaciones, ¿increíble verdad? Aunque claro no podemos hacer mucho. _

_Los Carrow me han vuelto a castigar, pero no han sido crueles conmigo._

_Te deseo una feliz navidad y no habras mi regalo hasta que no llegue el día (aunque conociéndote lo abrirías en el expreso de Hogwarts nada mas perderme de vista)._

_Te deseo lo mejor, Luna._

Le gustaría poder escribir al trío dorado, pero sabía que eso los pondría en problemas y posiblemente al resto de miembros de la Orden, ya era muy arriesgado lo que iba a hacer.

La chica subió las escaleras para llegar a las lechuzas pero cuando estaba colocando las cartas una mano la detuvo y se las quitó.

-¿Me podría devolver mis cartas?- pregunto inocentemente la rubia.

Continuará…

Hola a todos, antes que nada agradecer a las personas que esten leyendo esta historia y pedir perdón por las faltas de ortografía.

Este es un fic DracoxLuna, se que en este capítulo Draco no ha tenido un gran protagonismo, pero prometo que en los demás saldrá mucho más (este capítulo era para poneros en situación)

He de admitir que para mi escribir sobre la mente de Luna es muy complicado y en este capítulo no sale como es ella en realidad, pero recuperareis a la verdadera Luna poco a poco.

Comenten por favor


	2. Chapter 2

**El CASTIGO**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Jotaká.

- ¿Me podría devolver mis cartas?- pregunto inocentemente la rubia.

Una sonrisa cínica apareció en la boca del ladrón de cartas. Luna se quedo sin aire en cuanto vio a quien tenía delante, Draco Malfoy se encontraba a escasos centímetros con su mano en alto, impidiéndole coger sus cartas.

-¿Llorándole a tu papá para que venga a por ti Lunática?- las palabras del Slytherin destilaban veneno.

- Yo no escapo de mis problemas Malfoy.- Draco frunció el ceño, estaba sorprendido, la chica no parecía en absoluto asustada de él. Luna le había hablado con total sinceridad y eso no le había pasado nunca.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿a quién escribes?- El chico seguía en la misma posición, pero Luna había dejado de intentar cogerlas.

-A algo que tu no posees, personas que me aprecian- la chica le miraba totalmente serias.

Draco siseó de rabia- ¿Y porque demonios te va a apreciar nadie a ti?

-Por ser quien soy.

Draco se limito a mirarla con furia, para a continuación darse la vuelta y en la puerta dejar caer las cartas al suelo, sin darse la vuelta para mirar a la chica que lo había dejado sin palabras.

La pequeña águila se limito a encogerse de hombros y a recoger las cartas del suelo, las colocó en tres lechuzas y las dejo volar.

-Espero que estas cartas no causen demasiados problemas- murmuro la ojiazul mientras las observaba alejarse.

Bajo por las escaleras, intentando que no la viera nadie, echaba de menos tener a Neville o a Luna para viajar a hurtadillas por el castillo y descubrir los secretos de los profesores. Menos mal que Harry le había dejado el mapa del merodeador para ayudarle. No sabía que habría hecho sin ese mapa en Hogwarts, ahora que estaba sola se dedicaba a vigilar a los profesores, sabía que en cualquier momento podría desvelar su plan o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Voldemort y que pudiera ayudar a sus amigos. Aunque tenía que admitir que también vigilaba a algunas personas del alumnado que nada tenían que ver, Ginny y Neville le habían pedido que vigilara a Draco, ya que después de lo ocurrido el último año podía…no, podía no, era peligroso y Luna supuso que algunos de sus amigos no se quedaban atrás.

-Lunática anoche no viniste a dormir a casa, ¿qué estuviste paseándote con tu novio?- Como bien supuso la rubia sus compañeras de habitación no iban a dejarla en paz.

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¿qué novio? ¿quién va a salir con Lunática Lovegood?- Luna estaba inmune ante estas palabras.

-No necesito que ningún chico me haga la pelota para que mi padre les invite a jugar al quidditch- las palabras de Luna, al contrario que las de sus compañeras de habitación, no estaban llenas de burla, simplemente estaban cargadas de la inocencia propia de la joven águila.

Las dos compañeras de habitación que se habían burlado de ella estaban rojas de furia. Pero se sobrepusieron, mas o menos, intentando recobrar su orgullo.

-Yo se lo que pasa, tienes miedo de dormir, porque por la noche tienes pesadillas ¿o me vas a negar que te despiertas todas las noches gritando de dolor? ¿no tienes nada que decir Lunática?- siseó su compañera de habitación con un tono de voz que destilaba un odio increíble.

Luna la miro fijamente, realmente no entendía de donde salía tanto odio. Que se burlaran de ella le parecía medianamente normal, lo llevaban haciendo toda la vida, nunca le importó a ella le gustaba ser diferente, lo sabía, pensaba diferente y veía las cosas de forma diferente al resto del mundo… pero ¿odio? ¿Por qué? Ella no le había hecho nada a nadie, nunca había hecho nada más que decir la verdad, además Ginny le había dicho que no se quedara callada cuando se burlaran de ella, que debía defenderse.

- Estoy esperando Lunática, ¿no me vas a decir nada?

-No es capaz de contestarte, la has dejado sin opción.

-Estuve castigada- Luna ni siquiera las miró, empezó a recoger sus cosas para darse una ducha.

-Oh, estabas castigada, vaya que interesante ¿y qué has hecho Lunática? ¿pasear con el novio?

Luna puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero mira que es pesada con el novio-pensó Luna.

-No tengo novio, a lo mejor me dejas pasar porque…me quiero duchar.- La dulce voz de Luna lleno el lugar, no le había afectado nada de lo que sus compañeras habían dicho y eso las lleno de rabia, pero se apartaron no tenían mas ases guardados en la manga y estaban seguros de que Luna si.

-Si eso, vete a lavar, que no queremos sucias en la habitación.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación, las demás chicas se dieron cuenta de que Lunática Lovegood había vuelto a ganar en una pelea verbal, sin siquiera esforzarse.

-Un baño caliente es lo único que necesito para poder pensar con claridad y dormir sin pesadillas- La pequeña águila se internó en el baño, solía ir a aquella hora ya que no había nadie y podía ducharse en paz.

-Buenas noches.

Luna conocía perfectamente a aquella voz chillona. Myrtle la llorona.

-Buenas noches Myrtle, ¿qué tal has estado?- A pesar de lo que la gente decía a Luna le gustaba Myrtle la llorona, y le daba pena, era una pobre chica que había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, simplemente eso.

-Bah, como siempre, cosas volando por aquí y cosas volando por allá, la gente tirándome cosas y ganando puntos depende la parte del cuerpo en la que den…

-¿Con qué parte consiguen más puntos?...No, espera, creo que prefiero no saberlo.

Myrtle la llorona asintió. Ambas se quedaron un rato pensando, Luna en como estaría su padre y sus amigos, en cual sería el siguiente plan de los hermanos Carrow, en como lo pasarían todos en navidad, en como sería el snorckack de cuernos arrugados… Myrtle pensaba en que la ropa interior de Luna era muy bonita y que le hubiera gustado tenerla en sus tiempos de vida.

Se despertó sobresaltada, había tenido otra vez aquellas pesadillas, por suerte esta vez no grito. Salió silenciosamente de su habitación, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a sus compañeras de habitación, no tenía ánimo. Decidió ir al lago, allí se relajaba, cerró los ojos y camino hasta el lugar de siempre para chocarse contra algo que estaba allí, tropezar y caer al lago helado, resbalando hasta la mitad.

-¿Estás loca o que te pasa?- Luna miró el lugar de donde provenía la voz, la cosa contra la que había chocado, bueno cosa no, la persona contra la que había chocado y no cualquier persona, era Draco Malfoy, ¿porque parecía que últimamente se encontraba con él cada vez que giraba una esquina?

-Eso se supone ¿no? Es lo que me estáis llamando todo el tiempo- Luna le miraba fijamente, a pesar de notar la sangre escurrir por su rodilla magullada y el dolor de tener arañazos por todo el cuerpo y que probablemente esa tarde estaría llena de moretones, obviando el sonido extraño que oía a su alrededor.

-Oh, si ahora hazte la víctima. Pero eres tú la que se ha lanzado hacia mi como una fan psicópata, aunque no se de que me extraño viniendo de ti…- Era la primera vez que veía a Draco Malfoy tan enfadado.

-Lamento haberte asustado, iba con los ojos cerrados y no puede verte.

-¡¿Asustado? ¡¿Yo?- Las palabras de Draco irradiaban ira.

-Es una verdadera suerte estabas empezado a asustar a los flyspoon.

-No merece la pena seguir aquí, me voy.

Luna le miró totalmente segura de si misma, pero en cuanto Draco dio dos pasos, su expresión cambió totalmente por una de completo terror y un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta, ya sabía lo que era aquel ruido extraño, era el hielo del lago resquebrajándose a su alrededor. Intentó no moverse demasiado mientras pensaba una manera de salir de allí.

-Vamos Luna eres una Ravenclaw, eres lo bastante inteligente para salir de esta, has salido de cosas peores.

Intentó levantarse, pero eso hizo que se resquebrajara con mayor rapidez así que se volvió a tumbar. Miro a su alrededor, solo le quedaba una opción: arrastrarse.

Intento ir poco a poco, intentando no moverse demasiado, simplemente desplazarse.

-Vamos Luna, poco a poco, ya falta menos, con cuidado.- A pesar de todo debía admitir que tenía miedo. Si caía, si se hundía en el lago, moriría sin lugar a dudas. Ella sabía nadar, pero de poco le serviría, el calamar gigante estaba hibernando (lo hacia en invierno, cuando el lago se congelaba) y no podría ayudarla, nadie escucharía sus gritos de auxilio (todos estaban en el castillo durmiendo), el agua estaría helada y acabaría matándola poco a poco, congelando sus músculos, sus huesos, su sangre, para terminar congelando su alma y hundiéndola en las profundidades del lago.

Estos pensamientos surcaban su mente cuando… el lago cedió bajo su peso. La pequeña águila se hundió en el lago. Iba a morir, congelada en las oscuras profundidades del lago, sin haberse despedido de nadie, dejando a su padre solo, sin ayudar en la última misión de sus amigos, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a nadie, iba a morir sola, gritando desesperada por su vida.

Luna movía sus brazos y piernas frenéticamente intentando liberarse, estaba helada, sentía el frío calar hasta lo más hondo de su ser. El agua le entraba en la garganta y la asfixiaba, estaba helada y asustada, sentía las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, era el fin, ella no quería que aquello acabara, su vida no podía acabar de esa manera, no después de todo lo que había luchado para que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de ella, no después de haberse esforzado por conseguir amigos de verdad, aún le quedaban muchs sueños por cumplir. Debía ser valiente y no rendirse, ella era Luna Lovegood, no iba a dejar que una corriente de agua acabara con su vida, por muy helada que estuviese. A pesar de todo se fue hundiendo poco a poco, notaba como su conciencia desaparecía y ella iba cayendo a un estado de inconsciencia. Pero de repente un par de manos la sujetaron por los brazos y tirando de ella la sacaron de allí.

-Lovegood... ¡Lovegood!... ¿Lovegood- Luna estaba completamente mareada, sentía como zarandeaban su cuerpo con violencia, oía a alguien llamándola y cuando fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos se encontró a Draco Malfoy completamente mojado mirándola fijamente. Se incorporó lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Lovegood?-Draco la miraba interrogante.

Las imágenes de todo lo que había ocurrido acudieron de repente a la mente de Luna.

-Oh… Gracias Draco.- La rubia parecía completamente perdida.

-¿Estás…estás bien, Lovegood?- Por primera vez la voz de Draco no estaba cargada de burla o veneno.

-¿Eh?...Si, si, por supuesto.

-¿Segura?

-…Si.

Se quedaron ambos mirándose fijamente, Draco la escrutaba intentado averiguar si le mentía o si veía alguna herida. Luna le miraba fijamente, se sentía completamente perdida en las facciones de Draco y en el agua recorriendo su cuerpo. Ambos parecieron despertar de la ensoñación de repente.

-Bueno Lunática, ¿intentando suicidarte?- La burla volvía a estar presente en las palabras de Draco.

Luna le miró notablemente sorprendida e incluso un poco indignada por tal acusación.

-Jamás me suicidaría Draco.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que estabas haciendo, nadando con el calamar gigante?

- Hiberna en invierno, no puedo nadar con él.

-Admítelo Lovegood, no puedes más, estás sola, eres rara y nadie quiere hablar contigo a menos que sea para reírse de ti. Tu padre está atacado por mortífagos y tus "amigos" te han dejado aquí tirada como una basura. Vas a pasar la Navidad sola Lovegood. Te has dado cuenta de que no eres capaz de hacer nada como una persona normal. Por eso te has intentado quitar la vida tirándote a un lago helado. Esperaba más de ti Lovegood.

Luna le miro fijamente.

-No es así Draco, la vida no es eso.

-¿Qué es la vida entonces Lovegood?

- La vida es caerte y levantarte y volverte a caer y volver a levantarte. La vida es alegrarte los viernes y resignarte los lunes. La vida es abrazar a tus amigos y a los que no lo son, no los abrazas y punto.

Draco la miro impresionado, ¿por qué? ¿por qué siempre tenía algo que decir? ¿por qué siempre le dejaba con la boca abierta?

-Bueno Draco, será mejor que me vaya, empieza a refrescar y no queremos estar malos para navidad ¿no?

-Haz lo que te de la gana a mi ni me va ni me viene.

La pequeña águila asintió y se fue andando hacia el castillo, pero a mitad de camino el rubio la adelantó y entró en el castillo antes que ella, sin mirarla si quiere.

-Al parecer me imagine su preocupación por él- pensó la rubia, pero al llegar a su sala común se dio cuenta de que llevaba la chaqueta completamente seca de Draco en los hombros y su bufanda de Slytherin. Lo cual hizo que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios.

Los días siguientes Draco la había ignorado completamente en los pasillos, tampoco había vuelto al lago por la noche. Lo único que le quedaba a Luna como muestra de que esos encuentros habían ocurrido y sobretodo el último eran la bufanda y la chaqueta del Slytherin, las cuales estaban guardadas en el fondo de su baúl, en una cajita para que nadie las viera. Ya sólo faltaban dos días para Navidad y la pequeña águila no había recibido ninguna contestación a las cartas que mandó. Seguía terriblemente preocupada, pero por lo menos no tenía que aguantar las clases de los hermanos Carrow. Como siempre decía su padre hay que mirar el lado bueno de las cosas. Por lo menos Luna les había dado a Neville y Ginny sus regalos de Navidad, pero le quería mandar uno a su padre, no creía que fuera malo era solo un regalo de Navidad inocente.

Cuando subió a la lechucería a mandar el regalo se encontró con Draco Malfoy y su halcón. El Slytherin se giró bruscamente, pero con su elegancia natural, y la miró fijamente, parecía haberle tranquilizado que fuera Luna y no otra persona, ya que en sus ojos se apreciaba un atisbo de terror. Ambos se miraron fijamente analizando al otro.

-¿Otra vez aquí Lunática?

-¿Otra vez Lunática?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Draco la miró sin entender nada.

-La otra noche me llamabas Lovegood, no me llamaste Lunática, ¿por qué has vuelto a hacerlo? Ah, ya entiendo, solamente te daba pena porque había estado a punto de ahogarme.- La rubia asintió como si todo tuviera sentido en su mundo de nuevo y se dirigió a una pequeña lechuza parda para atarle el regalo.

-Bueno Lunática creo que tus animalitos se han metido en tu cabeza porque estas imaginando cosas.

-¿Me acusas de mentir Malfoy?- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Slytherin, la voz tranquila y dulce de Luna no mostraba enfado, simplemente inocencia.

Al ver que el rubio no le contestaba la chica siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Al poco oyó los pasos del Slytherin alejándose, pero pararon en la puerta.

-No creo que seas una mentirosa Lovegood, pero ten cuidado con lo que vas diciendo por ahí- Tras estas palabras, los pasos volvieron a oírse alejándose más y más.

Luna ladeó la cabeza, levemente sorprendida por las palabras que acababa de oír. Estaba claro que ese chico no era como nadie que hubiera conocido antes y pensaba, como soñadora que era, terminar de comprender su comportamiento.

Llevaba varios días sin seguir con su objetivo inicial de descubrir los planes de los Carrow y Snape. Así que esa mañana después del desayuno como no había clases, se escabulló a la sala de los menesteres. La mayoría de los alumnos (de los pocos que quedaban) estaban es sus salas comunes bajo el calor de las chimeneas, leyendo algún libro, jugando al ajedrez, los naipes explosivos, leyendo revistas, cotilleando y los que no estaban en las salas comunes estaban fuera en el patio haciendo peleas de bolas de nieve. Todo aquello le recordaba a Luna a sus anteriores Navidades con su padre o con sus amigos. Como ahora no tenía a nadie con quien pasar su tiempo, la pequeña águila huía, de todas formas era más fácil seguir con su misión en un lugar apartado.

Malfoy, Zabinni, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y demás estaban en su sala común, al parecer no estaban tramando nada en ese momento ya que Parkinson estaba con Malfoy al lado de la ventana y apartados de los demás, Crabbe y Goyle estaban sentados cerca del fuego con la mayoría de las serpientes y Zabinni estaba rodeado de chicas cerca de la chimenea también. Uno de los hermanos Carrow estaba haciendo la ronda por el castillo y el otro estaba en su despacho. Snape también estaba en su despacho. Al parecer Ginny se había equivocado y no habían aprovechado las Navidades para reunirse con su señor.

-Supongo que Voldemort no esta demasiado preocupado por las hazañas de un grupo de niños en un colegio.- La rubia parecía resignada no iba a poder divertirse buscando planes que tuvieran que ver con Voldemort, al parecer todos iban a pasar unas Navidades normales y ella no tenía con quien pasarlas.

Un momento…Draco Malfoy acababa de salir de su sala común. Por fin algo de acción, no pensaba salir a seguirlo todavía, simplemente observaría hacia donde se dirigía para poder adivinar que pensaba hacer. También podía ser que no tuviera ningún plan pero…

Oh, oh- pensó la rubia- se dirige hacia la sala de los menesteres.

No sabía lo que pasaría si Malfoy pedía algo y ella estaba dentro, pero por lo que sabía no podía hacer nada, a menos que no supiera lo que había pensado Luna para poder entrar, por lo menos eso era lo que había pasado el año anterior cuando estaban allí dentro con el Ejército de Dumbledore.

El Slytherin llegó a la pared donde se encontraba la sala de menesteres, se quedo allí varios minutos mientras Luna contenía el aliento. Al final pareció resignarse y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a los jardines, ya era bastante tarde y estaba incumpliendo el toque de queda.

La Ravenclaw salió de la sala de los menesteres y miró a su alrededor, debía volver a su sala común, cumplir el toque de queda, observar a Malfoy mediante el mapa de los merodeadores e intentar descubrir al día siguiente lo que había intentado hacer o debía seguirle e incumplir el toque de queda. La respuesta estaba clara, Luna corrió hacia los jardines en pos de Draco.

Cuando llegó se escondió detrás de una columna y observó detenidamente los movimientos del rubio… no parecía estar planeando nada oscuro, simplemente estaba sentado observando un trozo de papel que parecía… ¿una foto?

-Vaya, todo esto para nada- pensó la rubia, mientras se alejaba cuidadosamente, para sentir como su espalda chocaba con algo, sintió como un par de manos agarraban con firmeza sus hombros.

-Señorita Lovegood, puede explicarme que hace a estas horas aquí.

-No, no se esfuerce, estaba usted espiando al señor Malfoy.

Eran los hermanos Carrow, con sus estridentes voces. Tras estas palabras Draco levantó la mirada, parecía enormemente sorprendido de que le hubieran pillado, observó uno a uno a los presentes hasta que su mirada se clavó fijamente en la de Luna y murmuró un "Lunática".

-Señor Malfoy esta señorita se encontraba tras ese matorral espiándole.- Tras estas palabras los ojos de Draco se abrieron mostrando su sorpresa y miró a Luna buscando explicaciones en sus ojos azules.

-Por lo tanto la señorita Lovegood se quedará el día de Navidad castigada, no podrá salir de la habitación en la que la coloquemos hasta nuevo aviso, le haremos llegar comida.- Ahora fueron los ojos de Luna los que se abrieron mostrando sorpresa.

-Por lo menos no usan las maldiciones contra mi- pensó la chica apenada por estar encerrada el día de Navidad.

La llevaron a empujones hasta una habitación oscura y la encerraron allí con llave. La chica suspiró, de todas formas no tenía con quien pasar la Navidad aunque estuviera fuera de esa habitación. Había que ser positiva, por lo menos no le habían hecho alguna maldición, ni le habían ordenado limpiar la habitación. De repente un ruido la sobresaltó y Draco Malfoy entró en la habitación con cara de asesino.

-Todo esto es tu culpa.

-No es culpa mía que estuvieras paseando después del toque de queda.

-Es culpa tuya que me descubrieran.- Una lucha de miradas llenó la habitación, llena de inocencia la de Luna y cargada de odio y enfado la de Draco.

-Yo no te obligue a estar fuera.

-Pero no me hubieran descubierto si no estuvieras tú paseando por allí, a mi no me siguen, a ti sí.

-Sigo pensando que es culpa tuya por estar fuera y es culpa mía por estar fuera. Por lo menos no han sido demasiado duros esta vez.- La chica dejó de mirarle y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, era bastante grande. Había una enorme alfombra en el medio de la misma, en lugar de una ventana común había una vidriera enorme llena de colores que filtraba la luz formando un bonito baile de colores. Un armario de madera oscura en el fondo de la habitación, estanterías cargadas de polvorientos libros llenando todas las paredes. Una pequeña puerta que daba a un baño, también bastante pequeño pero cómodo. En el centro de la misma había una cama de matrimonio y bajo la ventana un bonito sofá, al lado del sofá un cómodo sillón parecido al que usaba el padre de Luna para contarle cuentos.

Malfoy carraspeó. Luna le miró, sabía que eso significaba que el Slytherin tenía algo que decirle.

-Los Carrow me dieron a entender que me estabas espiando, ¿me puedes explicar por qué?- Luna casi nunca sentía miedo, pero esta vez se estremeció al sentir la mirada de enfado de Malfoy, jamás la habían mirado con tanto odio.

-Eso duele-susurró.

Draco la miró enarcando una ceja interrogante.

-No te interesan mis motivos, Malfoy.

-Oh, si, si me interesan tus motivos si me estas espiando.

-No te estaba espiando, simplemente te vigilaba.

Draco la miro con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que no te persigan los nargles.

Draco bufó terriblemente molesto.

-Estupendo estoy encerrado con Lunática Lovegood durante varios días y en esta estúpida habitación no hay nada interesante que hacer.

Luna se acercó a la estantería y cogió un libro.

-Se puede leer.

-No me hables Lunática, no quiero acabar como tu.

-¿Leyendo?

Draco siseó-Loco, no quiero acabar loco como tú.

Luna asintió.

-¿No te vas a defender?

Luna le miro.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

Luna siguió mirándole fijamente.

-Esta niña aparte de loca es tonta.

Luna no se movió.

-Por Merlín Lunática defiéndete.

-Me dijiste que no te hablara- Tras estas palabras Draco se quedó de piedra y Luna prosiguió con su lectura. Cada uno pensando como iban a sobrevivir a sus días de encierro con la otra persona al lado.

_Continuará_

Quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review:

**UrikoTobari**

**MoonyMarauderGirl**

**Amy**

**Ambar Drusila Malfoy**

Y en especial a mi amiga **Irene Snape Addams**


	3. Chapter 3

CONVIVENCIA

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia los personajes de HP no me pertenecen a mi, si no ahora mismo me encontraría jugando al quidditch con mi familia de pelirrojos :[

Perdón por la tardanza en este capítulo pero he de decir que me ha costa una vida escribirlo, después de borrarlo varias veces y rescribirlo enterito así ha quedado, no me convence en absoluto pero al parecer el calor hace estragos en mi.

Se había hecho de noche, ya solo quedaba un día para Navidad y Luna iba a pasarlo allí encerrada, en realidad no era tan horrible, era una habitación cómoda y tranquila. Ella esperaba pasar el día de Navidad en la sala de los menesteres y no acercarse a nadie más de la cuenta pero podía ir a darles de comer a los thestrals, visitar a los elfos domésticos, hablar con Myrtle la llorona o con Helena Ravenclaw. Luna no solía quedarse todo el día sentada sin hacer nada, le gustaba aprender, investigar y hablar con seres no demasiado comunes.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, por eso la llamaban rara. Siempre parecía irremediablemente despistada, pero sus notas al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, son excelentes. Era cierto, era despistada, se chocaba con la gente al caminar, leía revistas al revés, si, pero a Luna Lovegood no se le escapaba nada a la vista. Conoce perfectamente a todos los habitantes de Hogwarts y sabe como van a comportarse, no es porque los este espiando, simplemente comprende sus mentes, algo que los demás no se molestan en hacer con ella.

En esos momentos, Luna, estaba leyendo un libro (suerte que en aquella habitación había miles) en un sillón, de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana y suspiraba. Le gustaba sentirse libre, correr y respirar el aire fresco, además desde aquella ventana podía observar a los thestrals.

-Puedes dejar de suspirar, me desconcentras.- Luna estaba sorprendida, Draco no le había dicho nada desde la discusión que tuvieron al entrar, y habían pasado horas.

-Perdona Malfoy, estaba observando la luna, mañana estará llena, eso hace esta Navidad especial.- La voz de la rubia estaba cargada de melancolía, Malfoy pareció notarlo pero no hizo demasiado caso.

-Oh, super especial, aquí encerrado contigo.- Draco bufó exasperado.

- A lo mejor ver la luna te relaja, conmigo funciona.- La chica seguía mirando por la ventana, como si no estuviera hablando con él.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tu y yo nos parecemos en algo?- Draco no se movió de su asiento.

- Te he visto observándola algunas noches.- Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no respondió nada, tampoco se acercó a ella.

Media hora después Luna rompía aquel silencio interpuesto entre ambos.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre, ¿cuándo nos darán la comida?- Luna se acariciaba el estómago.

- Aún falta una hora para que la sirvan en el comedor. Deberías saberlo.- El tono de superioridad de la voz de Malfoy no desaparecía ni siquiera en aquellos momentos.

-No se que hora es.

-¿Perdiste tu reloj también? Creía que solo eran los zapatos.- Malfoy aprovechó ese momento para burlarse de el hecho de que la chica llevaba calcetines (los cuales estaban llenos de barro).

-Mi padre dice que el saber la hora a cada momento causa estrés a la mayoría de las personas, ya que casi siempre van tarde porque tienen demasiadas cosas que hacer.- La rubia seguía observando a la luna y este hecho molestaba sobremanera a Malfoy, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que le prestasen la máxima atención mientras hablaba.

-Eso es una completa estupidez yo llevo reloj y eso hace que nunca llegue tarde a ningún sitio.

-Vaya, eres una persona demasiado estricta.- Draco levantó una ceja.- Me refiero- continuo hablando Luna- a que no debes tener tiempo para ti mismo, siempre llegando puntual a todas partes, haciendo tus tareas sin cometer el mínimo fallo y cumpliendo a raja tabla con las etiquetas

- Es la única forma que veo posible para poder ser el mejor.

- ¿El mejor en que Malfoy?

- El mejor en… todo.

-Ah, ¿qué es todo? ¿El mejor haciendo tartas de chocolate también?

-Eso no es importante.

-¿Y qué lo es entonces?

Draco bufo exasperado- Tú no lo entiendes Lunática.

- A lo mejor entiendo más de lo que crees Malfoy.

Draco la miro fijamente esperando una explicación, pero la rubia estaba completamente absorta mirando la luna, como si la conversación anterior nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Draco frunció el ceño extrañado y levemente desconcertado, pero se acomodo en el sofá y continuo leyendo aquel libro. A los pocos minutos un sonido de tripas destruyo el ambiente de lectura que se había creado en la habitación.

Luna miraba su estómago fijamente- Sigo teniendo hambre.

-Lo raro sería que ya no tuvieras.

-Si los flyspoons se introdujeran en mi estomago no.

-Tienes suerte, no se ha introducido nada en tu estomago, ni siquiera comida.- El sarcasmo de Malfoy quedo interrumpido por el estomago de Luna.

Luna le sonrió.- Al parecer mi estomago si que tiene un reloj y sabe que se ha pasado la hora de la cena.

-Es imposible que los estómagos tengan relojes.

-No del todo, en un cuento muggle un cocodrilo tenía un reloj que hacia tic-tac y…- Luna fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Un cuento Lunática, un cuento. Es una vergüenza que una sangre limpia como tu lea cuentos muggles tan estúpidos.

-Oh, todos los cuentos son bonitos, vengan de donde vengan.

-Tsk, bonitos, no reales. Esa parece ser la gran diferencia que tu no comprendes.- Luna le miro fijamente y se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor la diferencia entre el cuento y la realidad no es tan grande como tu crees.

-Y eso me lo dices tu ¿no?

-Si, lo acabo de decir yo... ¿o es que oyes voces en tu cabeza? A lo mejor son…- Luna fue interrumpida por un Draco enfadado.

-¡Yo no oigo voces en mi cabeza! Yo no estoy loco, esa eres tú.

-¿Por qué estoy loca?

-Porque eres Lunática Lovegood.

-¿Entonces si me cambio el nombre a Lysander Lovegood no estaré loca?

-No es el nombre Lovegood, eres tú en general.

-Entonces estar loca me gusta, porque ser yo es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Bueno eso y comer caramelos de limón, ver reír a la gente, chupar el palo de los helados, las patatas bañadas en zumo de calabaza, ver la lluvia caer desde la ventana, o mejor incluso, bailar bajo ella.- la lista parecía no acabar, por suerte para el desconcertado Malfoy la comida apareció de la nada en ese momento.

-Oh- Los ojos de Luna se abrieron con alegría- la comida.

En los labios de Malfoy no pudo evitar abrirse paso una sonrisa dulce al ver el entusiasmo en los ojos de la rubia tras la aparición de la comida.

-Que aproveche Malfoy.- El chico solo asintió a las palabras cargadas de entusiasmo de la pequeña Ravenclaw.

Había dos raciones de comida con el nombre de la persona a la que iban destinadas escrito en un papel. Como era de suponer la ración que pertenecía a _Draco Malfoy _poseía el doble de comida. A pesar de eso Luna ni siquiera miro en dirección a la comida del rubio, simplemente cogió su plato y empezó a comer.

Draco se sintió un poco incómodo al empezar a comer, el plato de Luna apenas tenía comida, en cambio el suyo tenía tanta o más de la que podrían comer Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿No tienes hambre?- inquirió la rubia al ver que Malfoy no había probado bocado. Al darse cuenta negó con la cabeza para quitarse todos los pensamientos anteriores y por toda respuesta empezó a comer. Luna se encogió de hombros y le dedico una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

Malfoy no se termino su ración, pero Luna no le pidió y el no iba a rebajarse a dársela. Luna de todas formas parecía satisfecha con su comida así que el silencio de las primeras horas se extendió entre ambos.

El rubio de dirigió al baño, a tomar una ducha fría para poder dormir tranquilo. Cuando salió no llevaba puesta la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Luna le miro por el rabillo del ojo, las gotas de agua corriendo por los fuertes brazos del rubio y por sus pectorales que aunque no extremadamente marcados se veían bastante trabajados, harían que cualquier otra chica hubiera enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello y notara un sudor frío. En cambio Luna le miro, con total normalidad y se dirigió al baño para poder tomar una ducha.

-Lovegood.- Luna se giró en la puerta del baño al oír la llamada del Slytherin.

-¿No está libre?- Pregunto la Ravenclaw, Draco pareció extrañado por esa pregunta, pero negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se refería al baño.

-¿Lysander?- Preguntó el Slytherin.

-Me gusta- añadió Luna con una sonrisa

-Es nombre de chico.- Le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa que carecía de la burla que normalmente la acompañaba.

-Mucho, me gusta mucho.- La rubia se dio la vuelta y entro en el baño.

-Es un nombre bonito- murmuró el Slytherin una vez que se vio solo.

Cuando Luna salió del baño se encontró al Slytherin sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta y observando el cielo estrellado. La luz de la luna resaltaba sus facciones blancas, marcadas por aquel pelo que relucía con color plata. Su piel blanca sobresaltaba bañada con la luz de la luna sobre la ropa negra que cubría su cuerpo. Y su semblante completamente en calma, como el lago las tranquilas tardes de primavera, lo hacían ver como un príncipe de antiguas historias para dormir de niñas pequeñas.

Luna se acerco a él con pasos vacilantes, no sabía como podía tomarse su acercamiento y no quería que se enfadara, pasarse todo el día discutiendo era agotador. Además Draco estaba más guapo así de tranquilo o cuando sonreía… aunque cuando levantaba una ceja hacia removerse hasta la parte más profunda de su ser.

-¿Has pedido algún deseo?- Draco no mudo su expresión, Luna suspiro tranquila en su interior.

-¿No se supone que deben ser estrellas fugaces Lovegood?

-Yo creo que las estrellas fugaces tienen demasiada prisa como para poder oírte, ellas ya tienen un deseo que cumplir y han encontrado el momento oportuno para hacerlo realidad. La cuestión es encontrar tu estrella.

- ¿Tenemos una estrella para cada uno?

-Sólo los más afortunados tienen una estrella aguardando por ellos, una persona querida que murió y que se dedica a cuidarlos desde el cielo y a velar por sus deseos más preciados. Yo se que mi mamá esta ahí observándome y por eso me convertiré en una gran bruja para hacer que se sienta orgullosa de mi. A pesar de lo que piensa la gente yo se que mi mamá era bruja muy inteligente.- La rubia miro hacia las estrellas, completamente segura de sus palabras, buscando a su madre entre los astros del firmamento.

Las horas pasaron en silencio para dos almas a las que dejaban descansar tranquilas después de mucho tiempo de angustia. Dos almas que en el fondo no eran tan diferentes, dos almas que observaban las estrellas mientras sus portadores se perdían en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta en la importancia de aquel momento. Un cerrojo sonaba suavemente en el fondo de sus corazones sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de ello.

-¿Y los que no somos tan afortunados?- La pregunta de Draco inundo el aire que los separaba lentamente, como una pluma que cae danzando suavemente.

Luna inspiró lentamente, inundándose de la tranquilidad del ambiente.

-También tenéis una estrella cuidándoos en el firmamento, una estrella escondida esperando que la encontréis para poder cumplir vuestros deseos y poder iluminarse con vuestra sonrisa. Cuando una estrella se ilumina quiere decir que su portador ha sonreído brillando de felicidad.

Draco simplemente asintió, asimilando aquella información.

-Estoy cansada-murmuró la rubia mientras cogía un par de mantas gruesas, una almohada de la cama y se acomodaba en el sofá. El rubio no dijo nada ante esa decisión, pero se tumbo en la cama.

-¿Cómo se encuentran las estrellas?- El Slytherin no podía dormir y miraba fijamente al techo, sabía que su compañera tampoco estaba dormida.

-Me gustaría mucho poder saberlo.

El rubio no contesto simplemente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar.

-Buenas noches Luna- murmuró antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños. Luna sonrió ampliamente medio dormida.

-Buenas noches Draco- Y supo que esa noche no tendría pesadillas.

Aquella noche durmió tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pero como sucedía últimamente aquello no podía durar demasiado. Una voz aparentemente malhumorada la estaba llamando.

-Lovegood, Lovegood, despierta Lovegood.- Luna abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación y lo primero que vio fue la mirada enfadada de Draco Malfoy clavada en ella.

-Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito.- murmuro la rubia ignorando la mirada del Slytherin.

-Pues deja de soñar y baja a la Tierra.- La noche parecía haber borrado todo rastro de lo sucedido el día anterior de la mente del Slytherin porque la trataba con la misma burla de siempre.

-Soñar es más divertido.- El rubio le dedico una mirada de completo odio.

-Tienes trabajo.- Su voz se había convertido en un siseo y sus ojos estaban completamente fríos cuando le tiraron un papel con algo escrito.

_Al señor Malfoy y la señorita Luna._

_Les informamos que como parte de su castigo trabajaran en el castillo, preparándolo para la fiesta de Navidad y el banquete de Navidad. Deben presentarse a primera hora en el despacho del señor Filch, él les informará sobre sus tareas en el día de hoy._

_Carrow._

-Suena divertido.- La rubia miraba la carta con una expresión alegre.

-¿Divertido? Todo el mundo estará disfrutando de las vacaciones y nosotros estaremos trabajando para un squib, esto es un verdadero insulto para un Malfoy.- La cara de Malfoy dejaba ver el profundo asco que tenía a cumplir con ese trabajo.

-A lo mejor nos dejan montar el árbol de Navidad. Yo siempre lo montaba con papá.

-Que estupidez.

-Pero Malfoy, montar el árbol de Navidad es una tradición muy bonita, proviene del norte de…- La Ravenclaw fue interrumpida por la voz siseante de Malfoy.

-Me da igual de donde provenga, ese es un trabajo de elfo doméstico.

-Los elfos domésticos son divertidos.- Draco se limito a mirarla con asco y no contestar a esa afirmación.

Luna se dirigió al baño y se vistió preparándose para pasar el día trabajando mientras se preguntaba si no les iban a dar de desayunar, ya que era la comida más importante del día. Mientras Draco bufaba sentado en el sillón esperando que la rubia terminase. Por suerte para ambos Luna era rápida arreglándose y en diez minutos salían de la habitación.

-Si llegamos tarde y ensuciamos mi reputación será tu culpa.- El rostro del Slytherin mostraba su común expresión de enfado.

-¿Crees que nos darán de desayunar? En vacaciones yo suelo tomar tortitas con…-La dulce voz de Luna fue interrumpida por un siseo.

-Con lo tarde que llegamos tendrás suerte si no te hacen un _Cruciatus_.

-Por tu voz deduzco que si no me echan ellos la maldición me la echaras tú.- Los ojos de Draco se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa, pero no contesto a la acusación.

Ambos llegaron sin respiración a la puerta del despacho de Filch.

-Si tanta prisa teníamos no se porque no hemos corrido.

-Un Malfoy no debe rebajarse a correr por los pasillos del colegio como si de un estúpido sangre sucia de primero se tratase.

-No deberías hablar así de los hijos de personas no mágicas.

-Muggles Lunatica, muggles.

Antes de que Luna pudiera replicar el puño del Slytherin tocó levemente, con su elegancia natural, la puerta del despacho del conserje, quien salió enfadado y les dirigió una mirada de profundo odio.

-Llegáis tarde.- Su voz estaba cargada de repugnancia, aunque esta no era mayor a la que había en su mirada. Malfoy siseo, odiaba que un squib le diera ordenes y mucho más que le dijera que no era responsable.

-Diga lo que tenemos que hacer, no tenemos todo el día.- La voz del Slytherin destilaba odio, el tono cortante de orden le saco una mueca de asco, aún mayor, al conserje.

-No debería hablar así mientras este castigado.

-No me de ordenes.- Luna observaba con tranquilidad el intercambio de miradas.

-Señor Filch.- El hombre se giró hacia la rubia fijándose en su presencia por primera vez, Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco temiéndose la continuación de aquello.

-¿Cree que nos van a dar de desayunar? Yo tengo hambre.- El conserje la miro como si estuviera loca y le tiro un papel.

-Toma, aquí tienes las tareas de hoy.- La cogió con fuerza de la muñeca mirándola con una profundo odio, que la rubia no sabía de donde provenía.- Como vea algo mal, tu serás la que pague las consecuencias.- La soltó bruscamente, tirándola al suelo y dejándola ligeramente sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Malfoy miraba fijamente la puerta por la que había desaparecido el conserje.

-Vaya, parece que se ha enfadado.

-Es así de nacimiento.- Tras estas palabras y sin dirigirle una sola mirada el rubio le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Nadie nace enfadado. A lo mejor ha tenido un problema con los nargles, si, eso debe ser, pobrecillo y como no quiere molestar a nadie ahora esta de mal humor.- El rubio enarco una ceja, al fin y al cabo no le sorprendía demasiado que Lunatica Lovegood defendiera a alguien que la había tratado tan mal.

-Dame la lista de tareas.- El tono de orden volvía a romper con el ambiente que dejaba la dulce voz de la Ravenclaw, quien con una sonrisa le tendió el amarillento papel al rubio que resopló visiblemente frustrado con las tareas del día.- Esto nos llevará una eternidad.

Luna se asomó, curiosa, por encima del hombro del rubio para poder ver la lista de tareas.

-Así es mejor, me gusta tener cosas que hacer.- Una sonrisa divertida se instaló en la cara de la rubia.- Parece divertido.

-Limpiar los baños no me parece divertido.- Una dulce carcajada inundó el ambiente, el rubio la miro elevando una ceja.

-Bueno, a lo mejor no todo es un trabajo para un príncipe como tu, pero no puede ser tan malo.- Ladeó la cabeza mirándolo fijamente con una preciosa y enorme sonrisa traviesa y divertida en su blanco rostro. Para después darse la vuelta y con su grácil caminar dirigirse al salón.- ¿Por donde quiere empezar el príncipe?

El rubio la miro claramente fastidiado.

-Deja de llamarme así si no quieres acabar en la enfermería.

La chica se giró para mirarlo y asentir sonriente.

-Entonces… ¿por dónde empezamos Malfoy?

-Mientras terminemos rápido me da lo mismo.

-¿Te parece bien la primera planta?

-He dicho que me da lo mismo Lunática.

-Me parece un buen sitio para empezar.- El rubio asintió y se dirigió a la primera planta.

_Continuará…_

¿Conseguirá Draco limpiar el castillo y colocar los adornos navideños sin destruir su orgullo principesco? ¿Sobrevivirá Luna a los cambios de humor de nuestro rubio favorito? ¿Ha sido alguna vez feliz el famoso conserje de Hogwarts? ¿Conseguiré encontrar inspiración? Y lo más importante ¿Vendrá mi querido Slytherin algún día a mi casa con un ramo de flores pidiéndome que me case con él? Todo esto y mucho más se resolverá en el próximo episodio.

Gracias a todas las personitas que desde su casa me han dejado un precioso Review, me animáis a continuar. No dejéis de hacerlo :D

No me digáis que no sería adorable mi querido rubio con un ramo de flores en la puerta de mi casa xD.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK ¿a quién si no?

Lamento la tardanza, pero los helados y el agua fría de la piscina dejan a mis neuronas en muy malas condiciones para escribir nuevos capítulos.

Llevaban dos horas trabajando sin haber desayunado. A pesar de ello Luna parecía no acordarse y sonreía mientras frotaba el suelo, arrodillada, con un trapo mojado. Draco limpiaba una ventana con una cara de resignación. La primera media hora se la había pasado mirando el equipo de limpieza y siseando insultos, después había pasado a la etapa atacar a su acompañante (cosa que no había funcionado ya que Luna tarareando una canción parecía no haberle escuchado), al final dándose por vencido termino haciendo su trabajo pensando que si ayudaba a la rubia terminarían antes y todo aquello acabaría con mayor rapidez. Como es obvio no podía utilizar magia para limpiar, ni colocar los adornos.

-Malfoy.- La pequeña águila había parado de tararear su canción para llamar la atención del rubio.

-Mph.- Luna sabía, después de la reclusión con el Slytherin, que ese sonido significaba que le prestaba atención.

-Juguemos a un juego.- Miro divertida al escéptico rubio, que la miraba con una deja levantada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a jugar a un juego Lovegood? No soy un niño pequeño.- Toda la rabia acumulada durante esas dos horas se dejo entrever en aquellas palabras, pero eso no amedrento a la Ravenclaw.

-Estoy segura de que nunca has jugado, es muy divertido.

-Lovegood, aunque parezca mentira yo también he sido un niño, he jugado a juegos.- Esa frase arrancó una risita divertida a la rubia, que lo miro traviesamente.

-Es un juego muggle Malfoy, no creo que hayas jugado de pequeño.

-Aún encima un juego muggle, tu eres idiota.

-Mira, se llama veo-veo yo jugaba mucho con mi madre cuando era pequeña y después jugaba con los nargles, aunque era un poco más difícil… Supongo que no sabes como se juega, puede jugar tanta gente como quiera, pero tiene que ser más de uno porque si no es aburrido…aunque jugar con un telépata también debe ser aburrido.- Draco la observaba con una venita en la frente.

-¿¡Me vas a explicar como se juega o no!

-¿Pero no decías que no querías jugar?- Draco contuvo una sonrisa, aquella chica lo sacaba de sus casillas.- Bueno, te lo explico, no te enfades. Tiene una cancioncilla _Veo, veo ¿qué ves? Una cosita ¿y qué cosita es? Es de color…_y eliges cualquier objeto del lugar en el que te encuentres y la otra persona tiene que descubrir que objeto es.

-Es un juego muy estúpido Lovegood.

-Empiezo yo. _Veo, veo- _La rubia pronunciaba la cancioncilla con un dulce tono musical, pero el Slytherin la miraba con la ceja alzada sin decir nada.- ¿No lo entendiste? Tienes que preguntar _¿Qué ves?_ Entonces yo digo _Una cosita _y tú dices _¿y qué cosita es?_ No es tan difícil, los niños pequeños saben hacerlo.

-Claro que lo he entendido, pero es demasiado estúpido y te he dicho que no quería jugar.

-Oh.- La rubia parecía decepcionada y un poquito triste, pero puso una sonrisa de resignación en su cara y se encogió de hombros.- Era para que se te hiciera más divertido.- A pesar de todo hizo un pequeño pucherito en la última frase.

-¿Quién te ha pedido ayuda para entretenerme?- A pesar de haber dicho esto, parecía que la mirada apenada de Luna le había conmovido ligeramente, ya que su voz no sonaba enfadada, simplemente fría como de costumbre. La Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que me pidieras nada nunca, ni siquiera aunque estuvieras muriéndote.- El rubio no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa que se instaló en sus labios al oír la tranquila sinceridad con la que le hablaba la Ravenclaw.

-Deja de decir estupideces Lovegood y ponte a trabajar o no acabaremos nunca.- La rubia asintió quitándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

El tiempo pasaba otra vez en silencio entre los dos adolescentes, sólo roto por la canción que tarareaba suavemente la rubia.

-Pues ya hemos terminado con esta parte.- Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba la cara de Luna.- ¿Crees que nos darán de desayunar?- Draco la miró y se encogió de hombros.

Luna suspiró resignada, el rubio volvía a aplicar el tratamiento del silencio entre los dos. En fin tendría que conformarse con hablar con los nargles que había cerca. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin había empezado a andar. Cuando se dio cuenta no se veía al Slytherin por ninguna parte, la rubia dio una vuelta de 360º sobre si misma, pero no tenía ni idea de adonde habría ido. Se encogió de hombros y decidió ponerse a limpiar los baños, a lo mejor tenía suerte y encontraba a Myrtle la llorona.

La Ravenclaw entró en el cuarto de baño de las mujeres.

-¿Myrtle?... ¿Myrtle estás aquí?- Al parecer su amiga no estaba allí. La Ravenclaw suspiró resignada, ya se entretendría de otra manera. Al cabo de una hora casi había terminado de limpiar los baños, mientras jugaba al _veo-veo_ consigo misma aunque, como antes le había explicado a Draco, así era muy aburrido.

-Estás aquí Lunática.- Esa voz le hizo dar un respingo y mirar hacia la puerta del baño, donde un rubio con cara de asesino en serie, a causa del enfado, la miraba apoyado en el resquicio de la puerta. La Ravenclaw asintió, trapo en mano.- Llevo media hora buscándote, ese squib me ha visto sólo por los pasillos y me ha echado una bronca por culpa de haberte perdido, se supone que venías detrás de mí Lovegood.- La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-No sabía donde estabas y como sabía que había que limpiar los baños y tu no querrías, me dedique a ellos.

-Me imagino la cara de todos los chicos que hayan intentado entrar y te hayan visto aquí.

-No ha intentado entrar nadie… y eso que he limpiado todos los baños.

-¿Estabas hablando sola cuando he llegado?

-Oh no, estaba jugando al juego del que te hable antes.- El rubio asintió, entonces su cara volvió a mostrar el enfado del principio y agarro a Luna de la muñeca.

-No te vuelvas a perder Lovegood.- Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a correr para seguir el paso del Slytherin que la arrastraba tras de sí.- El squib ese nos ha metido prisa y ya se ha reído de mi dos veces en un día, no pienso dejar que haya una tercera, ya sea limpiando y poniendo estúpidos adornos, le voy a demostrar que un Malfoy es bueno en todo y tú.- se giro para lanzar una mirada asesina a Luna.- No vas a estropearlo.

Llegaron a la siguiente planta para seguir limpiando, era lo último que les quedaba por limpiar.

-Bien Lovegood ponte a trabajar y que ese squib no te vea demasiado lejos de mi ¿entendido?- La Ravenclaw asintió.- Pues ponte a trabajar, que tenemos que limpiar esto antes de la hora de la comida.- La chica volvió a asentir y el la miro como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, ya que no se había movido del sitio.

-Malfoy, si quieres que me ponga a trabajar, tal vez, a lo mejor y solo es una sugerencia, deberías soltarme la mano.- Los ojos del Slytherin se abrieron desmesuradamente demostrando sorpresa y su cara adquirió un suave color carmín que el chico disimulo girando la cabeza y soltando bruscamente la mano de la rubia.

Ambos terminaron de limpiar, pero la hora de la comida había pasado hace tiempo y ninguno de los dos había probado bocado desde la noche anterior.

-Hoy tengo más hambre que anoche y no me suenan las tripas.

-Así mejor Lovegood, por si no lo habías notado no es un sonido agradable.

-Pero si es algo natural Malfoy, a todas las personas les pasa, no se porque la gente lo toma por una falta de educación. La falta de educación es no dar de comer a mi pobre estómago.- El Slytherin la miro con indiferencia, acostumbrado ya a la forma de pensar de su compañera.

-¿Habéis terminado de limpiar?- Ambos rubios se giraron ante la voz del conserje de Hogwarts.

-Si.- La tono de voz orgulloso del rubio le sacó una sonrisa disimulada a la Ravenclaw, ese chico jamás se dejaría intimidar por el conserje de un colegio. Pero ella tenía hambre…

-¿Ahora podemos comer señor?- El conserje la miró por segunda vez en el día como si estuviera loca, Draco simplemente puso los ojos en blanco conteniendo una mueca al ver como inocentemente el comentario de la rubia fastidiaba a Filch de aquella manera.- No hemos probado bocado en todo el día señor.

-Haced lo que os de la gana mientras no montéis alboroto y acabéis las tareas que os quedan.- El conserje desapareció por el pasillo murmurando incoherencias.

-No se porque pero no me extraña que aquí en Hogwarts trabaje una vergüenza para la sociedad como esa.- La voz del Slytherin estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

-A lo mejor es como tú y no le gusta la Navidad.- Luna parecía ignorar completamente el veneno en las anteriores palabras de su compañero, quien ahora la miraba como si estuviera completamente chiflada (más de lo que pensaba anteriormente).

-¿Me estás comparando con… con ese conserje, con ese squib, con ese…eso. Me estas comparando con eso?

-No, sólo he dicho que a lo mejor no le gusta la Navidad y como a ti tampoco… A lo mejor os parecéis más de lo que todo el mundo cree, aunque no creo que tengáis mucho más en común.- Draco siseó e inspiró para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Te enfadas con mucha facilidad Malfoy.

-Me enfadas con mucha facilidad Lovegood.

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que fuera mi culpa. Como siempre pareces enfadado con el mundo…- El Slytherin la miró sin terminar de creerse lo que decía ¿enfadado con el mundo? ¿Él? Pero aquello no era su culpa, aunque si lo mirabas desde otro punto de vista tampoco era culpa de aquella loca… Todos sus pensamientos se pararon y su mente se quedo completamente en blanco al notar la mano de la Ravenclaw sobre la suya propia tirando de él hacia las cocinas.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces Lovegood!- Gritó con la voz ronca cuando consiguió encontrar su voz, que parecía perdida en el fondo de su garganta después de que la rubia le cogiera la mano.

-Tengo hambre.- Respondió simplemente.

-¿Y te quieres comer mi mano?-

-No, por supuesto que no.- Parecía levemente indignada por aquella acusación.- Yo no vivo en la tribu de los escrales Malfoy, por lo tanto no soy carnívora. Tengo hambre y como te llamaba y tu no me hacías caso decidí cogerte de la mano.

-¿No podías ir tu solita?

-Antes me dijiste que no podía separarme de ti, porque Filch se enfadaría y que tu orgullo Malf.- Se interrumpió y una sonrisa inundó su rostro.- Anda, ya hemos llegado.- Entonces soltó la mano del rubio, quien no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que todavía estaban cogidos de la mano.

-Entremos.- Dijo el Slytherin con su voz normal, fría y siseante, haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Luna simplemente asintió con una sonrisa. Draco parecía extrañado ¿Cómo podía alguien parecer siempre tan feliz? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar la nariz de Luna chocar contra la suya.

-¿Malfoy?- Al darse cuenta de su cercanía con la chica su cara tomo un color carmín y el se aparto torpemente de ella, andando hacia atrás.

-¿Se puede saber que haces Lovegood?- Pronunció casi sin voz.

-Los elfos domésticos te preguntaban que querías comer y otra vez parecías completamente perdido como si no nos escucharas.- Realmente no los había escuchado, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en su mundo hasta encontrarse directamente con los enormes ojos azules de Luna. Eso de estar con la Lunática tanto tiempo le estaba empezando a afectar.

-Estaba pensando Lovegood, pensando, y me extraña que tú siendo una Ravenclaw no sepas lo que significa eso.

-Ah, es que como normalmente no pareces pensar mucho lo que dices.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Estaba ligeramente alterado por esa acusación, claro que él pensaba. Los elfos domésticos los miraban divertidos, aquella chica les caía muy bien a pesar de estar ligeramente "tocada"; y por supuesto, todos conocían al otro chico Draco Malfoy quien debido a su elegancia (y posiblemente a que no conociera como acceder) nunca había pasado por las cocinas.

-Parecen una pareja de recién casados.- Murmuró Winry al verlos discutir. Eso hizo que Draco dejara de intentar explicarle a Luna que él pensaba las cosas que decía y mirara a Winry con unos ojos que podrían haber dado miedo al mismísimo Voldemort. La elfina retrocedió asustada. Pero el Slytherin fingió no haber oído nada y dijo:

-Yo tomare lo mismo que ella.- Y señaló a Luna con la cabeza. Luna lo miro sonriente y Draco le devolvió una mirada indiferente. Ambos comieron sin discutir, o por lo menos sin discutir demasiado, ya que al rubio no le entraba en la cabeza como podían estar buenas las patatas mojadas en zumo de calabaza y Luna le decía que las probara.

-No todo lo diferente tiene por que ser malo, venga Malfoy pruébalas.- El chico suspiró resignado, todo con tal de que se calle; así que asintió y probó las patatas.

-Estás asquerosas.

-No lo están.- Luna parecía indignada ante aquella acusación, aunque una leve sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

-Si lo están.- A Draco le resultaba divertido hacer enfadar a la Ravenclaw, ya que sus mejillas se coloreaban y ponía unos divertidos morritos, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba enfadada de verdad. La Ravenclaw se reía de las muecas que ponía Draco al probar aquellas patatas y el Slytherin le dedicaba miradas de rencor.

-Se nos ha hecho tarde, deberíamos empezar ya a colocar los adornos esos.- Su voz estaba cargada de desprecio hacia los pobres adornos inocentes.

-Por fin.- murmuró alegre la rubia, con una de sus enormes sonrisas cubriendo su rostro.

Luna abrió una de las múltiples cajas de adornos que reinaban en aquel trastero, que bien podía ser una casa, ya que tenía el mismo tamaño que el gran comedor o incluso más. Sacó un típico gorro rojo con de papa Noel y con una sonrisa traviesa se lo coloco en la cabeza, el gorro le quedaba ligeramente grande por lo que casi le tapaba los ojos y el pompón le daba en la nariz. La rubia se puso bizca para mirar la bolita blanca que colgaba de su gorro y le golpeaba la nariz y le sopló para subirla a su lugar, esa escena causó una sonrisa divertida al rubio que quedó ocultada por un bufido de fastidio.

-Deja de jugar, debemos empezar con esto ya.- Recibió una enorme sonrisa de ilusión que hizo que algo en el fondo de sus pensamientos sonriera de la misma manera, pero el Slytherin se negó a si mismo en ese momento y muchas noches después que aquello hubiera pasado. La Ravenclaw rebuscó más en la enorme caja de cartón, hundiéndose en ella mientras el rubio la miraba sin entender muy bien lo que hacia, aquella chica siempre le sorprendía con alguna locura nueva, la chica sacó un gorro idéntico al suyo y se acercó al rubio.

-Póntelo.- Ahí venía la nueva locura, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido a aquella chiquilla que él Draco Malfoy, un mortífago, se iba a poner un gorro de papa Noel?

-No pienso ponerme semejante cosa Lovegood.

-Oh vamos Malfoy, mi papá siempre se ponía uno cuando montábamos las cosas de Navidad.

-¿Me ves cara de ser tu padre?

-Pues ahora que lo dices no, mi papá sonríe.- El Slytherin tuvo que inspirar profundamente para no matar en aquel momento a aquella loca con gorro de papa Noel, ¡él también sonreía! Bueno, no normalmente pero lo hacia, esa chica le sorprendía por momentos, nadie había sido tan sincero con él y sin maldad. Suspiró resignado y empezó a rebuscar en las cajas. Trabajaron toda la tarde, hasta bien llegada la noche.

-Malfoy.

-Dime.

-¿Tendrías un camaleón de mascota?

-¿Qué?

-Yo tampoco, son un poco aburridos, aunque si le pones diferentes fondos detrás debe ser divertido.

-Yo siempre me he preguntado que pasaría si los pones delante de un espejo.

-Pues que se quedaría igual porque se ve a si mismo ¿no?

-Supongo, pero entonces perdería parte de su magia.

-Aunque a lo mejor te ves reflejado en el camaleón, eso si que sería divertido.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación que compartían desde hacia dos días, pero en la puerta había una nota. El Slytherin la cogió y sus ojos viajaron por las líneas con rapidez, mientras la rubia lo observaba esperando noticias con curiosidad.

-Estamos de suerte Lovegood, se acabo el castigo.

-Oh, entonces habrá que recoger las cosas rápido para poder irnos a dormir temprano. Mañana es Navidad y es divertido despertarse con el alba para poder abrir los regalos.

-¿Te siguen poniendo los regalos a los pies de la cama Lovegood?

-No, mi padre los ponía por la casa y yo me los iba encontrando cuando iba al baño, desayunaba y hacia mis actividades diarias.- Una leve sonrisa se extendió por los labios de la rubia al recordar aquellos tiempos felices.

-Que tontería, yo ya soy mayor para recibir regalos.

-Vaya, creía que eras más joven que mi papá.

-Por supuesto que soy más joven que tu padre idiota.- Casi grito el Slytherin indignado, aquella chica y sus ocurrencias extravagantes.

-Pues mi papá recibe regalos en Navidad. Oh, lo siento Malfoy ¿nadie te quiere regalar nada?

-Claro que hay gente que me quiere regalar cosas, pero soy lo suficientemente maduro para no recibir regalos por Navidad.

-Ah, pues que aburrimiento eso de la Navidad ¿no?- Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza dando por terminado su intento de explicarle a aquella Lunática que un Malfoy no necesita regalos de Navidad, que son una perdida de tiempo y dinero. Abrió la puerta de aquella habitación y empezó a recoger sus cosas sin dirigirle una palabra más a la chica de la puerta. Luna acostumbrada al silencio del Slytherin empezó a recoger sus cosas tarareando la misma canción que por la mañana. Ambos terminaron y se quedaron unos instantes observando aquella habitación, sabiendo que allí había cambiado algo, pero sin percatarse de cual había sido aquel cambio.

-Adiós Lovegood.

-Feliz Navidad Malfoy.- El chico asintió y se fue hacia las mazmorras, la sala común de los Slytherin. Mientras la Ravenclaw se dirigía a los jardines, tenía que hacer algo antes de irse a dormir.

Unos ruidos de golpes, gritos e insultos despertaron al Slytherin aquella mañana de Navidad.

-¿Quién demonios está formando semejante escándalo a estas horas de la mañana?- Gritó bastante enfadado Draco, despertando a los afortunados que no habían oído el jaleo proveniente del baño. Draco se dirigió al lugar de los ruidos, esperando encontrarse una pelea entre dos de sus compañeros. Con lo tranquilo que estaba todo al estar más de la mitad del castillo de vacaciones en sus casas.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Gritó en cuanto llegó al baño. Sorprendido por la escena. Uno de los de primero, Draco no recordaba su nombre, llevaba una escobilla en la mano y gritaba insultos a algo que estaba dentro de las duchas.

-Es un monstruo.

-Tiene cuatro brazos.

-No, son seis.

-Puede matar escupiendo.

Y muchos más atributos describían al monstruo que se encontraba en las duchas, amenazado por una escobilla. Draco suspiró había cinco niños de primero, seguro que sería alguna tontería y un monstruo inventado porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer aquella mañana.

-Fuera todos de aquí.- Los niños iban a protestar, pero al ver el tono del mayor y su mirada salieron corriendo. El rubio se dirigió varita en mano a las duchas, no esperaba encontrar ningún monstruo que le matara con un escupitajo, pero más valía prevenir que curar. Al abrir la cortina se encontró con un camaleón. Lo cogió levemente sorprendido, tenía un papel atado en la pata. Lo desenrolló, se encontró con una caligrafía descuidada pero bonita, que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

_Feliz Navidad Draco,_

_Mírate al espejo con tu regalo de Navidad (espero que tu madurez no te impida aceptarlo). _

_LE_

Draco cogió al animal y lo miro fijamente, aquella chica estaba realmente loca. ¿LE?

No sabía lo que significaba, pero si sabía quien era la única persona que le regalaría aquello. Que estupidez, a pesar de todo se dirigió al espejo y se miró, el camaleón reflejo su imagen y el rubio sonrió, la chica debía haber hecho un conjuro para que el camaleón se volviera como un espejo. Observó su imagen en aquel animal y vio una sonrisa sincera en sus labios por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras se preguntaba que habría recibido aquella chica por Navidad.

¿Quieren saber lo que ha recibido nuestra Ravenclaw favorita por Navidad? ¿Si? Pues dejen reviews para que lo escriba en el siguiente capítulo :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a esa rubia millonaria que tuvo suficiente imaginación como para crear personajes tan reales como yo misma.

Un delicioso olor se colaba por sus fosas nasales haciendo que sus parpados se abrieran lentamente despertando de aquel reparador sueño que había tenido aquella mañana de Navidad. La chica sonrió al notar el peso que había a los pies de su cama. ¡Regalos de Navidad! A pesar de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior al Slytherin se temía no tener este año regalos, no porque se sintiera mayor y madura, ni porque nadie la quisiera, si no porque no sabía si sus amigos y su padre podrían mandarle los regalos de ese año. Abrió el que poseía aquel olor tan peculiar que la había despertado, eran galletas de chocolate hechas por los elfos domésticos, cogió una y abrió el siguiente regalo, era una planta extraña con una nota explicando sus cuidados en el tallo, la planta era preciosa, tenía unas enormes flores azul azabache como la noche oscura y al tacto eran suaves como el terciopelo, el resto de la planta, el tallo y las hojas eran como un cristal, totalmente transparentes, parecían hechas de delicado hielo pero eran muy fuertes; esa planta era un regalo de su querido amigo Neville claramente y le encantaba, debía recibir luz de luna en vez de luz del sol. Regó la planta con un líquido especial, cogió otra galleta y abrió el siguiente regalo era una cajita alargada de madera con su nombre, _"Luna" _grabado en color plata, aunque dependiendo como le diera la luz cambiaba de color como un arco iris, al abrirla se encontró una pulsera de conchas de mar, echa a mano, y una foto de ella y su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley sonriendo la Navidad pasada con los gorros de papa Noel puestos, Luna sonrió feliz su mejor amiga había conseguido mandarle el paquete, esperaba que estuviera bien y no hubiera tenido ningún problema, aunque claro era solamente un regalo, no era nada peligroso, en el interior de la cajita se encontraba una carta.

_Feliz Navidad Luna,_

_Espero que esto te llegue el 25 de Diciembre, si no, esa era la intención. ¡Me encantó tu regalo de Navidad! Lo siento no pude esperar para abrirlo, aunque por lo menos aguanté hasta llegar a casa (aunque fue por la insistencia de Neville en que no lo abriera todavía). Muchísimas gracias. Estas Navidades no están siendo buenas para nadie, aunque supongo que para ti serán peores que para los demás, parece que Hogwarts se ha convertido en un nido de serpientes, espero que no te estén dando problemas…En casa las cosas están muy tensas, todos estamos preocupados por Ron, Harry y Hermione, yo os echo muchísimo de menos a todos. En fin no quiero que estés triste porque hay que ser positivos por ahora estamos vivos y Harry, Ron y Hermione conseguirán derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado y nosotros le ayudaremos en lo que podamos._

_Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte y espero verte pronto._

_Ginny W._

Luna se alegró de que su amiga estuviera bien y a pesar de los problemas siguiera como siempre. Cogió otra galleta, que buenas estaban y abrió otro regalo, a pesar de saber lo que era de antemano, un jersey azul tejido por la señora Weasley. La Ravenclaw se puso el suave y calentito jersey, era una suerte que la señora Weasley los siguiera haciendo a pesar de las circunstancias. Las manos le temblaban al coger el último regalo, estaba nerviosa, sabía perfectamente de quien era aquel regalo, debía ser de su padre. Rompió lentamente y con el máximo cuidado posible el papel que lo envolvía, era una hermosa cajita de madera, hecha a mano al parecer por duendes o según pensó Luna por las hadas del bosque de los sueños, era de color azul con destellos plateados y un águila negra adornaba la tapa. Luna ahogó una exclamación, aquella cajita era realmente preciosa, lentamente y con manos temblorosas la abrió, del interior salió una preciosa melodía, que consiguió arrancarle dos lágrimas suaves a los ojos de la Ravenclaw y una delicada sonrisa, acompañada por un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados que giraba en el centro de la cajita. Luna se sintió irremediablemente feliz al ver aquel regalo, durante un momento no se sintió sola en Hogwarts, ni diferente, ni sintió el peso de las miles de muertes que se sucedían cada día, el dolor de la guerra desapareció durante unos instantes, dando lugar a un agradable calor, que la rubia no sentía desde la última vez que los brazos de su madre la rodearon con ternura en un dulce abrazo.

Tsk.- Blaise miraba fijamente a Draco esperando que respondiera a su pregunta, pero el chico simplemente siseaba algo ininteligible cuando le preguntaba sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con esos dos días de cautiverio.

-Déjalo en paz Blaise, si no quiere hablar déjalo.- Murmuró Theodore Nott conciliador.

-Pero es que ha estado con Lunática Lovegood, la persona más horrible de Hogwarts, ahora que no están Potter y compañía. ¿Y roncaba mucho por las noches? Dicen que duerme colgada del techo. ¿Es cierto que intenta comerse el pelo de la gente?- Draco lo miro irritado mientras pensaba si su amigo no sería más idiota que Crabbe y Goyle juntos.

-¿Tu eres idiota? ¿De verdad crees todas esas historias que circulan por las bocas de esas asquerosas cotillas? ¿Cómo va a comer pelo nadie, por muy loco o loca que esté?

-¿Entonces no es cierto?- Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y el chico se quedó callado asustado de aquellos ojos.

-Seguro que duerme colgada del techo.- Susurró. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó dirigiéndose a las puertas del comedor e ignorando deliberadamente los gritos de sus dos compañeros que preguntaban adonde iba y lo llamaban sorprendidos. Estaba realmente enfadado desde que había llegado anoche a la sala común no habían dejado de hacerle preguntas y la aparición de aquel camaleón no hacia si no empeorar las cosas. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al chocar contra algo o más bien alguien que cayó al suelo.

-¡Se puede saber porque no miras por dónde vas asqueroso gusano de…- Sus insultos quedaron interrumpidos al encontrarse con dos ojos azules saltones y soñadores que le hicieron perder el hilo.

-Buenos días Malfoy.- Dijo Luna sonriente mientras se levantaba y sacudía la ropa. El chico se limitó a girarse y alejarse de allí con pasos rápidos, dejando a una distraída Luna a las puertas del comedor observando los torposoplos que había dejado a su paso el Slytherin.

Mientras tanto el causante de su caída caminaba con pasos rápidos enfadado consigo mismo haberse quedado callado como un idiota al ver a la Ravenclaw, a decir verdad se había sorprendido al verla allí, lo cual era una estupidez ya que la chica vivía allí durante nueve meses del año al igual que él. Y obviamente era normal que se encontraran en el comedor, a pesar de todo, él había sentido como si estuviera haciendo algo mal, había sentido miedo al verla y no sabía de que, no entendía lo que pasaba y aquello no le gustaba para nada, él debería tener todo controlado, para eso era un Slytherin y más aún un Malfoy.

La Ravenclaw entró en el Gran comedor tan distraída como siempre leyendo un antiguo ejemplar del _Quisquilloso. _Estaba realmente contenta, los regalos de sus amigos y sobretodo el de su padre le habían levantado el ánimo y tenía las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar las clases (cuando vinieran, todavía era el día de Navidad). Cuando terminó el desayuno decidió ir a ver a los thestrals llevaba varios días sin acercarse a ellos y los echaba de menos, sobretodo al pequeño que había nacido la semana pasada, en aquellos momentos le había parecido un milagro ver nacer a una criatura y a sus padres cuidándola con amor, en tiempos de guerra ver aquello hacia que la chica sonriera con orgullo y sintiera que valía la pena luchar para salvar a todas aquellas criaturas pequeñas que merecían vivir felices.

-Hola pequeñín. ¿Me has echado de menos?- Luna acariciaba tiernamente al pequeño thestral mientras comía la carne que les acababa de llevar.

-Buenos días Luna.

-Oh, hola Hagrid.- Respondió la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa distraída.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- Preguntó el semigigante, no parecía realmente interesado en el cometido de la rubia tanto como en tener algo con lo que distraerse.

-Visito a los thestrals. La semana pasada nació uno, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías.

-Si.- Murmuró Hagrid sentándose al lado de la chica.- ¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto.- Un silencio tranquilo se extendió entre ambos, uno sentado mientras observaba el horizonte pensando y otra dando de comer a animales que solo los que habían visto la muerte podían apreciar.

-Oh, Feliz Navidad Hagrid.- El guardabosques la miró sorprendido.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo.

-Yo creo que Harry está bien, siempre ha sido muy valiente y muy fuerte…Además de tener suerte, seguro que conseguirá lo que le mandó Dumbledore y la guerra acabará, el papel de esos tres es mucho más importante de lo que creen algunas personas…En fin, me tengo que ir ya, un placer haber hablado contigo.- Hagrid observó muy sorprendido como la rubia desaparecía de su vista dando saltitos en dirección al castillo, no entendía como pero le había dicho las palabras que necesitaba oír, estaba tremendamente preocupado por el famoso trío dorado, aquella chica despistada se había llevado parte del peso de sus hombros con sus palabras y se lo agradeció tomándoselo como el regalo de Navidad de su parte.

Luna subió a llevar las cartas que había escrito de agradecimiento por los regalos, pero en las escaleras se tropezó con Blaise Zabinni.

-Mira por donde vas estúpida Lunática.

-Oh, feliz Navidad.

-¿Qué?- Y antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Luna se había alejado en busca de un nargle dando pequeños saltitos, dejando a Blaise Zabini con las palabras en la boca.

-¿Se puede saber que miras?- Draco acababa de llegar y observaba con una sonrisa de burla la cara de su amigo.

-A Lunática Lovegood.- Draco enarcó una ceja sorprendido y ya no tan contento al saber quien era la causante de la cara de su amigo.

-Pues yo no la veo por ningún lado.- No recibió contestación alguna por parte de su amigo, quien se limitó a mirarle enfadado y negar con la cabeza.

-Mejor vámonos, Theo se preguntará donde estamos.- Draco asintió pero antes de seguir a su amigo dirigió una última mirada al pasillo por el que supuestamente había desaparecido aquella chica. Tras un instante pensando se giró hacia Blaise.

-Adelántate tú, tengo algo que hacer.- Blaise lo miró con curiosidad pero se encogió de hombros. En cuanto su amigo se perdió de vista Draco volvió a mirar el pasillo por el que se había ido Luna sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo allí y porque lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué observas?- Una suave vocecilla susurró en su oído causándole un sobresalto.

-Nada que te importe Lovegood.- La chica asintió y se puso a mirar el mismo lugar que el Slytherin, es decir, el pasillo.

-¿Qué miras Lovegood?

-Nada que te importe Malfoy.- La voz de Luna había sonado burlona, demasiado para el gusto de Draco, quien siseó exasperado.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar un pasillo vacío.

-Oh, pero el pasillo no esta vacío.

-No me digas esta lleno de criaturas no me importa como se llamen que hacen no me importa que cosas y que no me importa pero no existen. ¿He acertado?

-Bueno, a lo mejor tu no crees que existan, pero ellos si saben que tú existes.

-Anda, y los extraterrestres.

-Oh, ¿crees en los extraterrestres?

-No.

-¿En qué crees entonces?

-En nada.

-Todo el mundo cree en algo.

-Pues entonces creo en mi mismo.

-¿Y si te digo que no creo en ti?

-¿Cómo no vas a creer en mi si estás hablando conmigo?- Draco bufó exasperado aquellas criaturas eran absurdas y lo mejor sería que aquella chica se enterara cuanto antes.

-Ah, pero yo también hablo con las criaturas que tú dices que no existen.- Draco la miró sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

-Pero el resto del mundo no habla con ellas y el resto del mundo si habla conmigo. ¿Ves la diferencia?

-Oh, pero el resto del mundo cree que los thestrals no existen y si lo hacen lo que pasa que ellos no los pueden ver. Yo si.

-No son más que estupideces Lovegood, todos hemos creído de pequeños en tonterías que no existían, pero hemos madurado, hazlo tú también.- La chica no le contestó, simplemente lo miro con pena, como si fuera un niño pequeño que ignorará algo que más tarde le haría daño, lo que hizo que Draco apartara la mirada molesto.- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar un pasillo vacío con una loca.

-Hasta luego Draco Malfoy.- El chico se giró sin mirarla siquiera y siguió el pasillo por el que había desaparecido hacia algunos minutos la espalda de su amigo.

-No te olvides de ponerle un nombre al regalo de Navidad, si no se pondrá triste.- Draco giró la cabeza para mirarla, era cierto se le había olvidado por completo que Luna le había regalado un camaleón, pero la chica había desaparecido de su vista, Draco negó con la cabeza apartando algunos pensamientos de su mente y compuso otra vez aquella expresión de indiferencia y asco en la cara, mirando con odio y rencor a todo el que pasara lo suficientemente cerca para ver su mirada.

-Te estaba buscando Draco.- Siseó una voz enfadada en su espalda. Draco se giró sabiendo perfectamente quien se encontraba detrás de aquella voz.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Snape?

-¿Paseando por los jardines del colegio Draco, no eres ya mayorcito para andarte con esas tonterías? Sabes perfectamente todo lo que está en juego deberías dejarte de tonterías y centrarte de una maldita vez. Ya no eres un crío y hay mucha responsabilidad en tus manos.

-Se perfectamente lo que hago y estar en los jardines era parte del plan.- El hombre lo miró fijamente con sus negros intentando buscar algún signo de debilidad en aquel iris plateado, al final pareció gustarle lo que vio porque le soltó el brazo tras una mirada de advertencia y desapareció por el pasillo.

Luna Lovegood estaba escondida observando los alrededores de la sala de los menesteres con una radio bajo el brazo. Nadie podía descubrirla o se metería en un grave aprieto y posiblemente también a sus amigos. Entró en la sala de los menesteres y suspiró contenta, llevaba varios días sin escuchar la radio y ya lo echaba de menos, sabía que sobre aquella hora era el programa por el que esperaban durante todo el día ella, Ginny y Neville, y Luna imaginaba que cientos de personas más. Las voces de Lupin, Fred, George y muchos miembros más de la Orden del Fénix salín de aquella radio, tranquilizando el corazón de la Ravenclaw que últimamente vivía en una preocupación constante, oír las voces de personas conocidas, de amigos le hacía sentirse segura.

La voz de Lupin la llevaba años atrás, a sus clases, una voz que inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad, una voz capaz de amansar a las fieras. A Luna siempre le habían gustado las clases de Lupin, tanto las prácticas como las teóricas, había sido uno de sus profesores favoritos y una persona que le había sonreído con sinceridad sin tomarla por loca, o por lo menos no del todo.

Las voces de los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George la transportaban a otros tiempos, donde Ginny lucía enfadad por alguna broma de ambos pero acababa riéndose con el resto del grupo. La transportaban al Ejército de Dumbledore, donde todos se esforzaron para que funcionara y a la escapada que hicieron de Hogwarts, la transportaban al callejón Diagon, a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Le recordaban como era la risa de los amigos y eso hacia que la chica añorara los viejos tiempos con todo el peso de su alma.

La chica rió bajito al oír uno de los chistes de Fred, aquellos chicos eran tan diferentes ¿cómo podían bromear en momentos como aquel? Ella no lo sabía pero lo apreciaba en gran manera y sabía que las risas eran algo esencial en la vida de los gemelos, que para ellos una vida triste era peor que la misma muerte y a Luna le parecía que aquella filosofía era genial. Los gemelos eran como un alma repartida en dos cuerpos y aquello podía resultar doloroso en una guerra como aquella en la que al final y al cabo, estaban muriendo millones de personas.

Luna echaba de menos los pasteles quemados que le mandaba su padre los fines de semana, que a pesar de quemados estaban hechos con amor, echaba de menos los paseos con Neville por los jardines y que él le hablara de mil plantas distintas, echaba de menos las largas conversaciones con Ginny, las notitas bajo las mesas, los cuchicheos en el comedor, las conversaciones con Harry, las discusiones de Hermione y Ron, las clases del Ejército de Dumbledore, las risas constantes por todo el castillo. Echaba de menos la felicidad que emanaban las paredes de aquel sitio meses atrás, pero todo aquello se había apagado como una vela en un cumpleaños y temía que no se volviera a encender.

Draco llevaba media hora intentando que aquel estúpido bicho le hiciera caso. Ya le había mordido dos veces, un camaleón. Por suerte nadie lo había visto, aquello sería una vergüenza. El Slytherin sonrió ante ese pensamiento, estaban en guerra, miles de personas morían al día, pero si un camaleón te mordía todo el castillo se burlaría de ti al día siguiente. La popularidad no cambiaba ni siquiera en aquellos tiempos y en realidad eso le gustaba, le recordaba viejos tiempos, tiempos en los que la mordedura del camaleón sería su mayor problema.

-¿Y esa sonrisita?- Theo, uno de sus compañeros de cuarto (el más inteligente según pensaba Draco) acababa de entrar y lo observaba con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-No sonreía.- Siseó el rubio, componiendo una mueca de indiferencia.

-Ah, ¿tenías un tic no?- Draco siseó conteniendo una pequeña risa.- ¿Cómo se llama tu amiguito?- Preguntó señalando con la cabeza al pequeño regalo de Navidad de Draco.

-No lo sé.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Magia.- Theo no insistió sabía que Draco no solía tocar temas personales y al parecer ese camaleón lo era.

-Deberías ponerle un nombre.- Se acercó a la cama y lo cogió.- Mola.- Una sonrisa surgió de sus labios mientras lo acariciaba.- Si no lo quieres me lo quedo yo.

-Es mío Theo, no lo toques más de la cuenta.- A pesar de ser una broma, Theo leyó entre las palabras de Draco una clara amenaza, al parecer ese camaleón era realmente importante, no lo entendía a Draco nunca le habían gustado las mascotas.

-¿Puedo ponerle nombre?- Draco lo miro enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrías a un camaleón?

-No se te ocurre nada ¿eh? Nunca has destacado por tu imaginación, eres demasiado frío y serio. Deberías pensarlo tú.

-Que estupidez.- Draco frunció el ceño.- Claro que tengo imaginación.

Theo lo miró con las cejas alzadas y la risa asomando por sus labios.- ¿Seguro?

-Siempre sacó buena nota en las redacciones.

-Anda, para eso esta la biblioteca, pero no crees en nada más que en lo que ves Draco, no sabes soñar.

-Eso es una tontería.

-Ni siquiera tienes imaginación para ponerle nombre a tu mascota.

-¿Ah, si? Pues voy a ponerle a este camaleón el mejor nombre de camaleón que haya tenido un camaleón en la vida.- Theo estalló en carcajadas al ver como su compañero salía de la habitación tras aquellas palabras, no sabía de donde había salido aquel animalito pero si sabía que gracias a él iba a pasárselo mejor aquel año.

Draco caminaba sin saber adonde se dirigía con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo que no tenía imaginación? Claro que la tenía, el era perfecto. Pero la imaginación no servía de nada, bueno para ponerle un estúpido nombre a un estúpido camaleón de el que no entendía muy bien el porque pero no quería separarse. Se ajustó la bufanda verde de Slytherin, en los jardines refrescaba bastante, miró a su alrededor. Los jardines estaban completamente vacíos, aquella tranquilidad le alivió gran parte de su enfado y le produjo una sensación profunda de vacío y soledad. Distinguió a lo lejos una mancha azul y se acercó con pasos lentos. Allí sentada de espaldas a él estaba la causante de sus problemas llevaba un jersey azul, una falda de volantes lila, unas medias a rayas amarillas, el pelo despeinado y, Draco estaba seguro aún sin verla de frente de que llevaba su colgante de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, sus pendientes de rábanos y su varita en la oreja. Se sentó a varios metros de ella, quien ni siquiera se movió. Seguía mirando al lago como si estuviera viendo un espectáculo precioso que el resto del mundo no pudiera apreciar. Draco miró al lago intentando ver algo más que una enorme manta de hielo, sin conseguirlo. Al final suspiró resignado, ese sonido hizo que la rubia despertara de su sueño.

-Oh, hola Malfoy.- El chico movió la cabeza en señal de saludo. Un silencio agradable se extendió entre ambos. El tiempo pasaba lenta e inexorablemente, sin prisa, casi parecía haber parado, como si todo lo que conocían, todo aquello que no eran ellos mismos hubiera parado para tomar aire dejándoles unos segundos de completa libertad, sin cargas sobre su espalda. Siendo simplemente Draco y Luna, dos personas, dos humanos, con sueños, ambiciones y sueños más allá de lo que tenían que vivir.

Gracias por leer si has llegado hasta aquí. Estoy contenta con este capítulo, es importante para la historia y me ha costado hacerlo en general porque no sabía por donde cogerlo. Al final el resultado me ha gustado bastante… Os dejo con una pequeña intriga ¿qué pasará con estos dos? Habrá que esperar al siguiente capi.

Dejen reviews, por fa :D


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Sólo la trama me pertenece, los personajes son todos de Jotaká.

-Oh, hola Malfoy.- El chico movió la cabeza en señal de saludo. Un silencio agradable se extendió entre ambos. El tiempo pasaba lenta e inexorablemente, sin prisa, casi parecía haber parado, como si todo lo que conocían, todo aquello que no eran ellos mismos hubiera parado para tomar aire, dejándoles unos segundos de completa libertad, sin cargas sobre su espalda. Siendo simplemente Draco y Luna, dos personas, dos humanos, con sueños, ambiciones y deseos más allá de lo que tenían que vivir.

-¿Ya le has puesto nombre a tu camaleón?- La dulce voz de la Ravenclaw sonaba curiosa, pero sus preciosos orbes azules no giraron a mirar a Draco. El Slytherin tardó en contestar, sin saber porque se sentía ligeramente culpable al no haberle puesto un nombre y, todo hay que decirlo, abochornado de que no se le ocurriera ninguno.

-No.

-¿No te gusta?- Su voz sonó levemente triste y Draco estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza y decirle que le encantaba, pero se contuvo y no dijo nada.- Es una pena, porque si no le pones nombre se pondrá triste y yo no quiero que este triste.

-Los camaleones siempre tienen cara de estar tristes.- Aquel comentario tan infantil e impropio de alguien como Draco Malfoy le causo una suave carcajada a Luna, lo que hizo que las comisuras de los labios del Slytherin se alzaran alegremente.

-Pero los camaleones son muy felices, algunos. Yo conozco a uno que cantaba cancioncillas alegres.- Draco enarcó una ceja divertido por ese comentario, no sabía si lo decía en broma o en serio, pero le hacia gracia imaginarse a un camaleón cantando.

-¿Y cantaba bien?

-Oh, bueno, a decir verdad desafinaba un poco, las cuerdas vocales de los camaleones no son las más indicadas para cantar, pero se esforzaba mucho.

-Ya me imagino ya.- Murmuró el chico asintiendo en dirección al lago. La chica dirigió sus pozos azules hacia él por primera vez y Draco sintió que todo rastro de soledad desaparecía de su ser y de que el calor de su mirada comenzaba a derretir algo en lo más hondo de su ser. Y por primera vez Draco creyó en el dicho que rezaba _Los ojos son las puertas del alma;_ por lo menos los de Luna lo eran, en aquel momento mostraban toda su inocencia, astucia, bondad, alegría. Eran como un hogar para Draco, un hogar reconfortante y cálido tras una tormenta de nieve. Eran los ojos más acogedores que el Slytherin había visto. Por eso en ese mismo instante desvió la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos azules y se levantó sin decir ni una palabra desapareciendo por el camino blanco, dejando simplemente un rastro de débiles huellas tras de si. Luna no parecía en absoluto sorprendida por ese comportamiento, dirigió sus pozos azules hacia el lago de nuevo mientras susurraba un _Hasta pronto Draco_.

Se le había hecho tarde en el lago, horas enteras perdidas mirando agua congelada, que desperdicio de tiempo para un Malfoy, y más al lado de Lunática Lovegood. Todo aquello empezaba a salir de su control y Draco no quería tener más problemas de los actuales, así que cuando llego a su cuarto el Draco frío e imperturbable volvía a mostrarse en sus elegantes movimientos.

-¿Aprovechando que no esta Pansy, Draco?- Blaise le miraba pícaramente, desde su cama, en su habitación de la sala común. Theodore se limitó a levantar los ojos del libro, que estaba leyendo echado en su cama, durante unos segundos para después volver a la lectura.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto el interpelado de malas maneras.

-Pues si no has estado con una chica en algún rincón oscuro del castillo ¿dónde has estado tantas horas? ¿Estudiando antes de que empiecen las clases?- La voz de Blaise sonaba cargada de un envenenado sarcasmo que no le hizo ninguna gracia al rubio.

-¿Acaso te molesta lo que haga en mi tiempo libre?- Draco le miro fastidiado, desde que había empezado su relación con Pansy; ni quiera era una relación, más bien se trataba de encontronazos y el rubio había dejado muy claro desde el principio que no había nada serio ni real; Blaise estaba de mal humor y siempre sarcástico con él.

-A mi me da igual, pero no creo que a Pansy le haga demasiada gracia.- El tono de falso humor había desaparecido reemplazado por uno de rabia y suficiencia.

-Pansy no es mi nadie para controlar lo que haga yo en mi tiempo libre, además esto es algo entre ella y yo. No te metas donde no te llaman Zabinni.- Tras estas palabras Draco se metió en su cama con mala cara.

-Pansy es amiga mía y no soportare que le hagas daño…- Blaise fue interrumpido por Theo, que al parecer era el único que no estaba dispuesto a sacar la varita para acabar con aquella situación.

-Blaise, ¿no ves que eso es algo entre Draco y Pansy? No es que tengan una relación demasiado formal, además ni siquiera tienes pruebas de que haya estado con otra chica.- La voz de Theo sonaba neutral y tranquilizadora, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con aquellos dos.

-¿Y qué ha estado haciendo si no?- Contestó mordazmente el interpelado.

-No lo se, no soy una maruja y no me interesa todo lo que hagan mis amigos en su tiempo libre, ahora vayámonos a dormir. Mañana toca revisión muy temprano y no tengo ganas de dormirme fregona en mano.

Blaise siseó unos cuantos insultos pero se metió en su cama, Theo suspiró resignado, mañana sería un día largo si tenía que lidiar con semejantes caras largas. Cerró los ojos deseando que alguno de los dos encontrara alguien que les bajara los humos de una vez por todas, sin darse cuenta de que ambos amigos tenían a una persona que les robaba el pensamiento por la noche. Blaise no podía dormir, pensar que Pansy no le hacia caso por su amigo y que él la estuviera engañando se le hacia demasiado terrible. Teniéndole a él que podía darle todo lo que quisiera se contentaba con un rubio que le robaba besos en las esquinas de los pasillos y la ignoraba durante semanas. Mientras que el rubio se durmió completamente con la imagen de los dos pozos azules que tenía aquella Ravenclaw y una dulce sonrisa anunciaba que por una vez dormiría tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo, estaba en casa… o casi.

Un ruido ensordecedor, como si mil cigarras estuvieran chirriando en tu oído, despertó aquella mañana a los alumnos que habían pasado la Navidad en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué demonios es ese ruido?- Siseó Blaise mientras se incorporaba soñoliento.

Theo y Draco abrieron los ojos observando toda la habitación buscando la procedencia de aquel sonido infernal. Pero los gritos que se oían a través de la puerta les alertaron de que aquello no ocurría solo en su habitación. Draco, Theo y Blaise se levantaron de golpe y salieron corriendo de aquella habitación en dirección al centro de su sala común. Por donde había algunos alumnos de primero corriendo en círculos y dando gritos. Theo intentaba tranquilizarlos, mientras Blaise se reía de ellos a carcajadas y Draco ponía los ojos en blanco ante lo ridículo de la situación, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ni que demonios era aquel ruido infernal que seguía sonando, produciéndole un terrible dolor de cabeza. Así que viendo que con sus amigos no conseguiría nada gritó:

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Lo que causo que todo el mundo dejara lo que estaba haciendo y lo mirara, algunos asustados y otros completamente pálidos. Blaise dejó de reírse para taparse los oídos molesto por el ruido y Theo lo miro fijamente, esperando que alguien contestará a la pregunta. Pero la habitación seguía completamente en silencio, Draco puso los ojos en blanco cansado de aquella estúpida situación. Pero gracias al silencio los Slytherin consiguieron oír ruidos en los pasillos del castillo. Entendiendo que aquello no tenía que ver sólo con Slytherin, si no con todo el castillo. Draco salió de la sala común, intentando averiguar que era todo aquello, Theo y Blaise lo siguieron, había muchísimo humo, apenas podían escuchar nada ya que aquel sonido alarmante y horrible no había parado, y lo único que podían oír eran gritos, chillidos, llantos y las pisadas de otras personas que corrían sin tener un destino seguro al que dirigirse. El humo les impedía ver mucho más allá de su propia nariz, así que a los diez minutos de vagar por el castillo sin tener lugar fijo, cada uno acabo en un sitio diferente.

-Estupendo.- Siseó Draco al darse cuenta de que se había separado de sus dos amigos.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba en el quinto piso, por allí no había tanta gente, mejor dicho allí no había nada no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni siquiera aquella especie de alarma que había estado sonando hasta hacia unos escasos minutos, pero el humo no se había dispersado y le impedía ver nada. De repente escuchó el ruido de pasos, no sabía si aquello era una buena señal así que extendió su varita intentando no hacer ruido para no alertar a lo que se estuviera acercando que tenía compañía.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó una dulce y suave voz que Draco reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¿Luna?- Preguntó increíblemente aliviado, sin darse cuenta de que estaba usando su nombre de pila.

-Oh, eres tu Draco. Hola.- La chica se había acercado hasta estar a apenas dos palmos de él, a pesar de todo el chico no podía adivinar más que su difusa silueta tras la cortina de humo que lo rodeaba todo, dándole un aspecto misterioso, su pelo parecía flotar como un halo a su alrededor y su voz sonaba etérea, emanaba una tranquilidad abrumadora.

-Hola Luna.- Dijo el Slytherin observando la difusa figura de la Ravenclaw fijamente.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-¿Tú que crees?

-No creo que hayas salido a buscar blibbers maravillosos.

-Resulta que ha sonado una alarma horripilante que me ha despertado, todo se ha llenado de humo y hay gente gritando y corriendo por todo el castillo. Pero supongo que tu no te habrás dado cuenta.- La voz del Slytherin estaba cargada de un sarcasmo que Luna pareció no notar.

-Ah, si, si me había dado cuenta.- Murmuró con voz distraída, mientras miraba a su alrededor distante.

-Pero pensaste que no sería importante y te quedaste aquí buscando birbles como se llamen ¿no?

-Los blibbers maravillosos se ven mejor con el humo, ya que brillan, así que es una gran oportunidad para buscarlos.

-Es bueno saberlo.- El sarcasmo no abandonaba la voz del rubio, a pesar de todo la figura delante suya parecía no darse cuenta.

-Has dicho que había gente corriendo y gritando, pero yo no oigo nada.- Draco se quedó callado, era cierto justo antes de encontrarse con la chica se había dado cuenta. ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

-A lo mejor han muerto todos mientras me hablabas de estupideces.

-Harry no dejaría que eso pasara.- Los ojos grises del Slytherin se abrieron tremendamente sorprendidos ante esas palabras. La seguridad con la que había pronunciado aquella frase había sido como una profunda puñalada para el rubio, a pesar del dolor que le producía entrecerró los ojos con furia y siseó.

-Él cara rajada no está aquí.- Sabía que la chica era amiga de Potter, pero no se esperaba aquello, ella también lo consideraba un héroe, el creía que sería diferente. Pero ni siquiera aquella chica extraña consideraba a Potter como un farsante.

-Entonces no están todos muertos.- Hablaba como si supiera algo que él ignorara.

-¿Qué tendrá que ver?- Draco la miraba sin entender, olvidando ponerse la máscara de indiferencia durante unos segundos.

-Voldemort quiere matar a Harry, lo traerá aquí y entonces lucharemos, pero todavía no ha llegado el momento.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido Lovegood, el señor tenebroso puede matar a todo Hogwarts y después traer a Harry.

-Todavía no ha llegado el momento Draco.

-Malfoy- Siseó él.

-¿Porqué creía que te llamabas Draco, no es así? El apellido no es importante.

-Me llamo Draco, pero TÚ me debes llamar Malfoy.

¿Por qué? Yo creía que los amigos se llamaban por su nombre, no por el apellido.- La mandíbula del Slytherin calló debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Amigos? ¿Quién te ha dicho que seamos amigos?- Pero la chica se alejaba de él dando saltitos y su figura borrosa se perdió por algún lugar de aquel pasillo. Draco volvía a estar solo, más perdido que antes.

Luna tarareaba una melodía suavemente, había pasado media hora desde que oyó por primera vez aquella alarma atronadora y horripilante, le recordaba a miles de personas gritando ayuda desesperadamente, como almas en pena. Se había levantado de un brinco y salió a la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde todos los alumnos corrían sin sentido por la habitación. La chica salió distraídamente de allí, como le había dicho a su amigo Draco, o Malfoy como él prefería, aquella era una ocasión perfecta para buscar a los blibbers maravillosos, a pesar de todo a quien encontró fue a Draco Malfoy. La rubia sonrió divertida.

Como buena Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, era curiosa y tenía preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando. Le gustaría mucho saberlo, al fin y al cabo, sabía lo que no estaba pasando, ya era algo. Ahora quería saber, o más bien le gustaría saber lo que si estaba pasando. Se encogió de hombros dispuesta a descubrirlo, aguzó el oído y oyó una voz siseante y amarga, así que siguió aquel sonido llegando al gran comedor. Entró suavemente y sin hacer ruido, nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia, estaban todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, sentados con cara seria, algunos más pálidos que otros, algunos más asustados que otros, pero todos miraban fijamente a los hermanos Carrow. Luna se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw y nadie pareció darse cuenta de que acababa de entrar, estaba acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida si quería.

Pero noto una mirada clavarse en su nuca, se giró con curiosidad, pesar de saber perfectamente quien era el propietario de aquellos ojos que parecían querer atravesarla con la mirada, se encontró con unos grises de mirada fría y le sonrió con dulzura, al parecer no podía pasar tan desapercibida como creía eso o había alguien esperando atentamente a que entrara.

Pero volvió a mirar al frente, necesitaba responder a las preguntas que le hacía su cabeza y tenía la intuición de que allí, en lo que estaban diciendo los hermanos Carrow estaba la respuesta, por primera vez merecía la pena escuchar a aquellos dos mortífagos. Quien iba a decirle que las palabras de unos mortífagos iban a resolver sus dudas.

-Espero que todos los presentes entendáis lo que ha pasado.- Decía Alecto Carrow con su siseante voz- Y que seáis lo bastante inteligentes como para no hacer preguntas. La próxima vez esperamos que no haya tantos gritos y no empecéis a correr como inútiles.

-Esto no ha sido más que un estúpido simulacro.- Amycus Carrow sonrió siniestramente divertido ante aquella situación.- No queremos saber lo que pasara cuando no haya simulacro. Ahora podéis iros todos a dormir sin montar alboroto.

La despistada mente de Luna trabajaba con rapidez, al parecer había llegado tarde a la explicación detallada, para una vez que iba a escuchar a esos dos, o por lo menos escucharlos con atención, pero le habían dado pistas de lo que pasaba. Al parecer aquello había sido un simulacro, eso explicaba que el ruido infernal era una estúpida alarma (que al parecer servía para alertarles) y que el humo no era más que parte de aquel juego. Lo que no se le ocurría era para que era ese simulacro, no tenía ningún sentido que aquel simulacro fuera para librarles de un ataque de Voldemort, sería ridículo. Podía ser simplemente una forma de diversión o podía ser… una táctica para ocultarles algo.

Luna deseaba que acabaran las vacaciones para poder ver a Luna y a Neville y contarles todo lo que había pasado, y eso que al final había pensado que aquellas Navidades no podían traerle más problemas. Debía recordar que había sido luna llena y como le había dicho a Draco iba a ser especial. Tenía que serlo.

Los alumnos salieron lentamente de la sala común, el cansancio había vuelto a sus cuerpos, después de que la adrenalina que había aparecido por el susto se esfumara de sus cuerpos. Nadie parecía tener ganas de hablar o intentar descubrir el verdadero propósito que se ocultaba tras aquel simulacro. No inmediatamente al menos. La Ravenclaw notó que ella también estaba cansada, así que decidió irse a dormir como el resto de sus compañeros, deseando a las puertas del sueño que todavía quedara algún indicio de Blibbers maravillosos a la mañana siguiente.

Aquella mañana el ambiente era frío y pegajoso. Los alumnos desayunaban en un murmullo bajo, casi en completo silencio. Algunos aletargados todavía, otros demasiado asustados. Nadie había sido capaz de dormir demasiadas horas después del susto de la noche anterior. Nadie excepto Luna Lovegood, que fue la última en bajar a desayunar aquella mañana. El aire helado se colaba a través de su ropa y de vez en cuando un escalofrío sacudía su pequeño cuerpo. El vaho salía de su boca incluso en los pasillos del castillo. Al parecer los Carrow no se habían molestado en hacer un hechizo para neutralizar el frío. Lo que Luna se preguntaba era porque no lo habían hecho los demás profesores.

La Ravenclaw se estremeció al llegar al Gran Comedor, el ambiente era más frío que en el resto del castillo, a pesar de estar lleno de gente, no había risas, ni juegos, solamente silencio roto por algún murmullo bajo y el sonido de los cubiertos. El aire lúgubre de aquel lugar atravesaba la piel dejándote una sensación profunda de vació y desesperación. A pesar de todo, la Ravenclaw entró con sus ropas alegres y coloridas, ignorando las sensaciones que producía aquel sitio. Ella era feliz, podían estar en guerra, pero por ahora ella era feliz y una alarma a las cuatro de la mañana no le parecía razón suficiente para dejar de serlo.

Unos ojos color plata observaban detenidamente todos los movimientos de la Ravenclaw. Era la única a la que no parecía que la alarma de ayer hubiera causado estragos, incluso sus amigos y él estaban algo asustados, debía admitirlo (jamás en voz alta) y aquella mañana estaba más serio que de costumbre. Pero Luna seguía igual de distraída que siempre, con una pequeña sonrisa despistada bailando en sus labios. La chica pareció notar su mirada, porque se giró grácil mente como si estuviera bailando y le saludo con una enorme sonrisa, sólo para él.

En ese segundo el frío y la sensación de desesperanza que albergaba Draco desde la noche anterior desaparecieron dejando un agradable calor en su pecho, aún cuando la chica se giró y siguió comiendo como si no aquel intercambio de miradas no hubiera existido, _o como si solamente tuviera hambre, ella no oculta que te conoce. _Draco miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien había oído algo o se había dado cuenta de aquella situación, pero Theo y Blaise miraban su comida dándole vueltas con el tenedor, dejando que se enfriase como el resto de lo que les rodeaba. Draco se levantó, con su elegancia natural, Blaise y Theo levantaron la vista de sus platos para mirarle, Draco les devolvió la mirada.

-He terminado.- Dijo con la seguridad en la voz que le faltaba desde la noche anterior. Theo lo miro curioso, como si no entendiera aquel cambio repentino ¿Cómo había pasado de ser un alma en pena como el resto de alumnos a ser Draco Malfoy? Blaise simplemente murmuro un débil _¿Qué haces?_ Draco no le contestó, simplemente salió del Gran Comedor sin dedicar una mirada atrás, salvo un segundo en el que dirigió sus orbes plateadas a la mesa de las águilas al único punto de color para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, de la que ni ella se dio cuenta que había recibido. Theo se quedó mirando a Draco mientras desaparecía del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Que ha terminado de comer.- Theo miró a su compañero comer sin entender como podía ser tan superficial. Él pensaba averiguar que había pasado con su compañero.

Cuando Blaise levantó la vista de su plato se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, Theo también había desaparecido sin despedirse, bufó exasperado ¿porqué tenía amigos tan complicados? Aquello nunca le habría pasado con Crabbe y Goyle, ellos esperarían hasta que no quedara más comida.

_¿Adonde ha ido Draco? ¿Descubrirá Theo quien es su nueva amiga? ¿Le pondrá Draco algún nombre a su camaleón?¿Encontrará Luna a los Blibbers maravillosos?_

_Si queréis saber las respuestas a estas preguntas y muchas más dejad un review para que continué mi historia._

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, me animas a continuar:

**Vicky Jackson**. Si por el nombre ya sabía quien eras (intuición femenina xD) A ver si mi rubio llega rapidito. Muchas gracias por tu review me emociono recibirlo.

**UrikoTobari. **Jajaja, bueno ya sabes lo que ha pasado. Me gusta dejaros con la intriga, así no dejáis de leer. Mientras me dejéis reviews, yo seguiré subiendo.

**Irene Snape Addams. **Un abrazo Irene, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme hasta el principio de esta historia. Estoy haciendo sufrir un poco al pobre Draco. El regalo de Neville fue pura inspiración :D

**PeopleSayImLooney. **Gracias, gracias, gracias. Me ha encantado tu review, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

**abi. ***-* muchísimas gracias, tu review me ha emocionado mucho. Espero no decepcionarte con los demás capítulos.

**BellaCullen152. **Me alegra que te guste esta pareja, es una de mis favoritas. Espero que mi historia te siga gustando.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Jotaká.

Luna llevaba unas gafas especiales y recorría los pasillos con sigilo y cuidado. Intentando no asustar a las criaturas que vivían por allí y mucho menos a los Blibbers maravillosos, era la hora de su siesta y se ponían de mal humor si los despertaban.

Al cabo de media hora descubrió un nido de Blibbers maravillosos en una esquina del pasillo, se tumbo en el suelo para poder observarlos mejor. El humo de la noche anterior los había dejado al descubierto y aquello era genial para ella, así podía observarlos mejor. Se dijo mentalmente que debía escribir a su padre para contarle su descubrimiento, seguro que se pondría muy alegre.

Un carraspeo la saco de su ensimismamiento, unos pies habían aparecido en su campo de visión. Subió la vista lentamente encontrándose con una túnica negra y una corbata de Slytherin al final de ella, un cuello pálido, unos labios fruncidos, una nariz recta, unos ojos que la miraban con una mezcla de reproche y burla y como último detalle un pelo negro azabache. Luna ladeo la cabeza, aquel chico le sonaba.

-Buenos días.- Dijo con su dulce voz.- Podrías apartarte, no me permites ver a los Blibbers maravillosos.- Theo la miro sorprendido, ni siquiera se había levantado del suelo, inspiró profundamente, necesitaba estar totalmente tranquilo para poder sacar algo en claro de aquella conversación.

-Buenos días Lovegood.- Por su tono de voz Luna supo que se había acabado su observación de los Blibbers maravillosos. Theo trago saliva al sentir los enormes ojos azules de la chica observándole con curiosidad.

-¿Eres amigo de Draco?- Theo asintió, ¿es que aquella chica no se iba a levantar del suelo para hablar con él?

-¿Podrías ponerte de pie? Es bastante incómodo hablar con alguien que está tumbado en el suelo.- A pesar de intentar tranquilizarse aquella situación lo sacaba de quicio.

-Bueno, a veces es incómodo hablar con alguien que se ríe de ti.- _Punto para la Lunática_ fue todo lo que la mente de Theodore consiguió articular.

-Bueno si, puede que nuestros encuentros anteriores hayan sido un poco…incómodos, pero.- suspiró visiblemente incómodo.- ahora no vengo a buscar problemas.- Luna miro a aquellos ojos oscuros y se resigno al echo de que si se levantaba se enteraría del porque de aquel encuentro. Se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, en frente de Theodore, que le sacaba una cabeza. Los ojos de Luna llenos de curiosidad contra los de Theodore que mostraban simplemente incertidumbre y algo de superioridad.

-Oh, tienes unos ojos bonitos.- Theodore la miro completamente asombrado, ¿es que aquella chica salía con cosas sin sentido o estaba intentando ligar con él?

-Gracias.- murmuró extrañado.- Bueno.- dijo poniéndose serio, él había ido a hablar con Luna por algo en especial.- Yo quería hacerte una pregunta.- Luna le miró expectante, Theodore respiro profundamente, aquello era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, más que cualquier examen anterior. Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras Theodore intentaba encontrar la forma correcta de sobrellevar aquello y Luna pensaba en que quería comerse un pastel de calabaza.

-Pues…veras, yo quería hablar de aquel castigo que sufristeis Draco y tu hace unos días.- Theodore miró expectante a la rubia, esperando encontrar algún gesto de afirmación, pero la chica ni siquiera le miraba, sus enormes ojos claros observaban las motas de polvo que danzaban suavemente sobre los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana del pasillo. El chico gimió desesperado y movió su mano delante de sus ojos mientras la llamaba.

-Oh.- murmuró la ravenclaw desviando hacia aquellos ojos impacientes que la observaban.- ¿ya me has hecho la pregunta?- Theodore abrió la boca como un pez sin emitir ningún sonido, la rubia lo miraba curiosa.

-Te había recordado el castigo de hace unos días…-La chica se puso una mano en la barbilla y asintió.

-Lo recuerdo ¿por qué? ¿Quieres que te castiguen a ti también?

-No, no, no. Quiero saber que paso.

-Nos castigaron.- La mandíbula de Theo cayó, aquella chica era imposible. Se repuso en unos segundos y volvió a la carga.

-Ya se como los castigaron y por que. Quiero saber lo que paso durante el castigo.- Dijo remarcando la palabra _durante_ mientras buscaba algún indicio de algo, cualquier pista en los enormes pozos azules de aquella loca.

-Oh, ¿qué tenía que pasar?

-No se, por eso te pregunto.- La rubia ladeo la cabeza.

-Pues nosotros hablamos, comimos, dormimos. Ah y tuvimos que limpiar todo el colegio y colocar los adornos de Navidad. Teniendo mucho cuidado de los nargles, están siempre rondando el muérdago.- Theo se quedo mirando fijamente a la chica, sus manos que danzaban alegremente siguiendo el ritmo de una suave cancioncilla que tarareaban sus pequeños labios, moviéndose a penas, lo justo para dejar escapar las alegres notas que salían saltando de su garganta y aquellos enormes ojos observando nada y todo a la vez, viendo lo prohibido para el resto, adentrándose en los rincones oscuros y encontrando respuestas a preguntas que la gente ni siquiera sabía formular. Y se dio la vuelta para irse sin más, sabiendo que no había perdido ni ganado, simplemente no sabía como jugar a aquellos, pero al dar dos pasos giró la cabeza y murmuró: _mmm… gracias. _Y tal y como esperaba la chica ni quiera parecía notar que había una presencia más allá de su propio ser allí, sonrió levemente y desapareció de allí. Luna volvió a mirar al nido de los Blibbers maravillosos, al parecer aquella conversación los había alertado. La chica continuo su búsqueda, tendría que empezar desde el principio.

Theodore Nott se alejaba del pasillo donde antes residía el nido de Blibbers maravillosos, con la alegre melodía que los labios de Luna habían tarareado grabada en la memoria y retumbando en su mente, mientras sus pies rebeldes seguían levemente el ritmo. Negó con la cabeza era normal que su amigo estuviese ido, el no había pasado media hora con aquella chica y ya se sabía de memoria el movimiento que seguían sus labios al pronunciar la melodía, aquello era una completa locura, necesitaba saber lo que le pasaba, pero la única persona que podía saberlo aparte de él mismo era aquella rubia de pendientes de rábanos y collares de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, porque hablar con Draco tampoco funcionaba…

_Flashback_

_Theodore observó como la espalda de su amigo desaparecía tras las puertas del Gran Comedor y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más se levanto en pos de su compañero. Dejando a Blaise solo. Draco caminaba lentamente, siguiendo un suave ritmo marcado por una completa tranquilidad, no parecía tener prisa como cuando salió del Gran Comedor, Theodore dudaba entre hacer ver a Draco que estaba allí y que le había seguido y tratar de descubrir a base de preguntas que le atormentaba o seguirle en secreto a ver si descubría algo. Obviamente conociendo a Draco Malfoy se decantó por la segunda opción. Le siguió hasta los jardines, donde hacia muchísimo frío (algo que Draco ignoro por completo, para horror del pobre Theo). Al cabo de media hora Theodore se dio cuenta de que estaba helándose y de que no estaba averiguando nada. Resulta que Draco no pensaba en voz alta, ni siquiera cuando estaba solo. Así que haciendo acopio de todo su orgullo (lo que quedaba de él después de estar media hora escondido tras un arbusto helándose de frío) se levanto y se dirigió a su amigo, sentándose a su lado. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Theodore inspiró profundamente y dijo:_

_-Hace frío.- Draco levanto sus profundos ojos grises reparando en su presencia por primera vez y encogiéndose de hombros, en una clara invitación a que desapareciera de su lado si le apetecía, Theo sabía que su amigo no era precisamente lo que se dice alguien fácil de tratar, pero sabía que al menos no existía el enorme muro de frialdad y sarcasmo que con los demás.- Bueno Draco… ¿te duele el estómago?- Draco le miro como si hubiera perdido completamente la cabeza. Theo se sintió estúpido, no había pensado como tomar aquello, había hablado con Draco mil veces de cosas personales, como el hecho de ser mortífago, siendo las únicas personas con las que el otro admitió que aquello era horrible y aterrador, habían hablado de la sensación de frío y soledad, del dolor, del abismo oscuro en el que estaban cayendo, habían hablado de aquello sin hablar realmente, nunca admitiéndolo con palabras, simplemente demostrándolo a partir de alguna que otra frase inconexa y el profundo saber de una mirada._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Ah pues…Como no te has terminado el desayuno…_

_-¿Ahora controlas mi alimentación Nott?- Mala señal le había llamado por su apellido, así no iba a conseguir nada, a Draco no le gustaba que dieran estúpidos rodeos sin sentido para sacarle información que seguramente no quisiera dar, preguntas directas y más entre ellos._

_-No hombre no, yo solo me preocupo por mi amigo.- Eso le había sonado falso hasta a él. Draco enarco una ceja, jamás en los siete años que llevaban siendo amigos y compañeros se habían dicho una frase parecida y se sintió como una gota cayendo en un estanque congelado completamente en calma, resquebrajando la fina capa de hielo y creando distorsiones imposibles anteriormente._

_-Pues no te preocupes._

_-Y… ¿qué haces aquí?- Probemos a preguntar directamente, aunque eso sólo tenía que ver parcial e indirectamente con la pregunta clave en cuestión._

_-Intentar que ningún estúpido me moleste. Veo que no ha funcionado._

_-Yo no me consideraría estúpido.- Draco estaba esquivando con facilidad responder realmente a la cuestión, lo que le dejo claro que ocultaba algo._

_-Haces mal._

_-Bueno Draco te voy a ser sincero.- El nombrado elevó una ceja, por fin parecía estar manteniendo una conversación con Theo.- Estoy preocupado por ti._

_-…_

_-Últimamente estas muy serio y frío… Más de lo normal._

_-No se si te has dado cuenta, a lo mejor tu cerebro no lo ha asimilado pero… Estamos en guerra Theo. Normalmente la gente que esta en guerra no anda bailando por los pasillos._

_-Bueno, bailar no se, pero Lunática Lovegood va dando saltitos.- Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, ahora entendía todo, aquel interrogatorio tenía que ver con Lovegood._

_-¿Qué insinúas Nott? No estoy para jueguecitos.- Theo sonrió interiormente, si tenía que ver con Lovegood y parecía que había mucho más de lo que el esperaba escondido tras las miradas de odio y frialdad de su amigo._

_-Yo nada, yo no insinúo nada.- Se levanto del banco de piedra lentamente.- Mejor me voy ¿sabes? Tengo frío._

_Fin flasback_

Aquellos dos eran un completo misterio. Sabía que lo que le pasaba a Draco tenía que ver con aquella chica de espectrogafas que estaba tumbada mirando la esquina de un pasillo. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos al ver a Blaise, quien empezó a hablarle de Quidditch.

Luna corría por uno de los múltiples pasillos del cuarto piso de Hogwarts, siguiendo la pista de un Blibber maravilloso, intentando no perder de vista el rastro brillante que dejaban a su paso. Que a la luz del día y sin niebla o humo, sólo podía verse con espectrogafas y buena vista. Pero de repente se vio a si misma en el sueño y las espectrogafas volaron a metros de distancia, había chocado contra algo, que segundos antes no estaba en su campo de visión. Miro hacia el culpable de su perdida del rastro de los Blibbers maravillosos (parecía que algún duendecillo estuviera confabulando en su contra para no poder observarlos con tranquilidad) y se encontró con aquellos ojos grises que parecían seguirla a todas partes, mirándola sorprendidos.

-Hola Draco.- Dijo ella esbozando una alegre sonrisa que ilumino todo el pasillo, sin intentar levantarse o seguir el rastro de aquellos seres que había pasado toda la mañana buscando.

-Hola.- Dijo él, mientras se agachaba a recoger algo que se le había caído. Evitando el escalofrío que recibía su espina dorsal cada vez que vislumbraba el brillo inocente de la alegre sonrisa de Luna.

-¿Eso son piezas de puzzle?- Su voz estaba cargada de un curioso tinte infantil. El chico solamente asintió, incapaz de alzar su vista de nuevo temiendo encontrarse la calidez de sus enormes ojos azules o el brillo de su sonrisa, temiendo aspirar demasiado el suave olor a frutos silvestres, sabiendo que más tarde seguiría quemando sus fosas nasales impregnado en cada rincón de su mente, impidiéndole dormir.

-Se ha caído por tu culpa, ¿no te han enseñado que no se debe correr por sitios públicos?

-Oh, si, mi papá decía que era de mala educación, pero es que estaba persiguiendo a unos Blibbers maravillosos.- Draco asintió terminando de recoger las piezas ayudado por Luna, quien se había acercado demasiado, su olor ya había llenado la mente de Draco impidiéndole pensar correctamente, sus suaves manos ya habían rozado las heladas y pálidas manos del rubio, dándoles un calor que añoraría instantes después del contacto. Cuando terminó le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cediendo a la locura de rozar de nuevo sus manos, de sentir la calidez recorriendo su piel, ya era demasiado tarde había vuelto a caer. Luna le sonrió alegremente dándole las gracias por el gesto, de nuevo aquella sonrisa que no se borraría de sus pensamientos y regresaría a atormentarle aquella noche. Se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de agradecimiento por ese gesto, no tenía importancia. Entonces la sonrisa se borro de la cara de la rubia, sus ojos empezaron a dar vueltas recorriendo el pasillo. El mundo volvió a oscurecerse para el Slytherin, todas las sombras que le atormentaban día y noche tras cualquier esquina volvían a perseguirle con fuerza tras haber sido borradas con una simple sonrisa de la rubia.

Draco también empezó a recorrer el pasillo con la vista, buscando al culpable de la mueca en los labios de Luna. Al final los ojos de la chica se fijaron en un punto en concreto.

-Mis espectrogafas.- Susurró afectada, desde donde estaban no tenían muy buena pinta. Luna se dirigió a las gafas, soltándose de la mano de Draco (desde que se la había tendido para ayudarla a levantarse no se habían soltado, en un desesperado intento de mantener el calor y la suavidad de aquellas manos, intentando aprendérselo para recordarlo aquella noche cuando los demonios le atormentaran de nuevo) dejando en el Slytherin una sensación de frío y soledad abrumadora. Draco observó a Luna acercarse a las gafas lentamente como siguiendo la melodía de una marcha fúnebre, contraria a los pasos melodiosos y alegres como si de un baile se tratara que solía realizar. Luna le miro tristemente con las espectrogafas rotas en sus manos y las paredes que rodeaban a Draco se cerraron aplastantes al sentirse el causante del dolor en aquella mirada, un sentimiento fraternal le recorrió el cuerpo, deseando abrazarla y peinar sus cabellos mientras le susurraba suaves melodías al oído, dejando que el rumor de sus labios acariciara sus suaves cabellos.

-Están rotas.- Susurró con una tristeza infantil.

-No pasa nada.- Dijo Draco mientras cogía las espectrogafas, rozando sus manos lo máximo posible.- Seguro que se pueden arreglar con magia.- Pero Luna negó con la cabeza mientras hacia un puchero.

-No se puede, son unas gafas especiales.

-Pero seguro que te puedes comprar otras.- La chica volvió a negar con la cabeza más triste aún y su voz sonó tan débil, como el murmullo de un pequeño arroyo, que Draco se tuvo que acercar mucho más a ella para poder descifrar lo que murmuraba. Aspirando su aroma a frutos silvestres, porque la mayoría de las chicas olían a fresa, a menta o alguna fragancia extraña, pero Luna olía a frutos silvestres, siempre.

-Esas gafas las daba el _Quisquilloso, _pero estas eran especiales, las hizo mi padre para mí. Eran un regalo muy valioso.- Draco rebuscó en su mente desesperado una solución para aquel problema pero no se le ocurría nada. Miró las espectrogafas unos momentos más y se las devolvió a la chica, quien volvió a negar con la cabeza y con un hilillo de voz le pidió que se las quedara durante un tiempo, hasta que ella pensara algo que hacer.

-Te prometo que no les pasara nada…Bueno nada más.- El silencio se extendió entre los dos, Draco agachado levemente para poder acercarse más a los labios de Luna y escuchar su dulce voz y Luna mirándolo fijamente, agradeciéndole que no se hubiera reído.- En fin, yo tengo que irme.- Murmuró Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado turbado por su cercanía.

-¿Vas a hacer el puzzle?- Los ojos de Luna le miraban expectantes.

-Si.

-¿Puedo hacerlo contigo? Me encanta hacer puzzles.- El brillo volvía lentamente a los hermosos ojos azules que le miraban. Y Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar, dejándose llevar, como en muchas ocasiones en un futuro cercano, por sus sentimientos; agregando que irían a la Sala de los Menesteres, ya que se negaba a que lo vieran en público con ella. Mientras Luna sonreía de oreja a oreja y le seguía dando saltitos, los labios del Slytherin se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban allí, aquel puzzle era enorme, la Ravenclaw tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y los labios fruncidos observando una pieza como si le ocultará algún secreto, al sentir la mirada sobre ella levanto sus orbes azules que suavizaron su expresión mostrando simplemente la alegría infantil que solía rodearlos y una sonrisa acarició el corazón de Draco, como una suave brisa primaveral. Los labios del Slytherin se alzaron sonrientes en respuesta, sin poder evitarlo. La chica era un genio haciendo puzzles, parecía que las piezas le susurraran donde debía colocarlas, y a pesar de que Draco había hecho millones de puzzles en su vida no había sido capaz de seguir su ritmo, limitándose a mitad del cuadro a colocar alguna que otra pieza rebelde y a observar como las manos de la chica danzaban por el suelo colocando piezas, como si una música le guiara en sus suaves movimientos.

-¿Cómo eres tan rápida?- La chica ladeó la cabeza sorprendida levemente por la pregunta.

-¿Rápida?- El Slytherin asintió suavemente con una sonrisa torcida en la boca.

-Nunca había visto a nadie hacer un puzzle con tanta rapidez.

-Se escuchar.- Tras estas palabras cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, creando un completo silencio mientras se concentraba en oír algo que solo sus oídos podían captar, tras varios segundos una sonrisa ladeada creció en sus labios y abrió un ojo mirando a Draco, para susurrarle confidencialmente:

-A las últimas piezas les cuesta rebelar sus secretos.

-¿Las piezas tienen secretos?

-Si, ocultan mil historias sobre antiguos reyes y héroes olvidados en el pasado.

-Nunca me han contado ninguna.

-¿Alguna vez te has parado a escucharlas?- Draco negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa ladeada seguía pintada en su rostro con ternura.

Luna observó como el Slytherin tomaba con delicadeza y elegancia una pieza, simulando que era al azar, pero la chica sabía que esa pieza le había causado más de un quebradero de cabeza al intentar colocarla. Por lo que sonrió divertida. Draco alzó la pieza hasta rozar sus labios y le susurro algo que Luna no alcanzó a oír, tampoco quiso ser demasiado curiosa, aquello era entre Draco y la pieza. Pero al ver como el rubio observaba a la pieza entre sus manos sin obtener resultados decidió que debía ayudarle.

-Hay piezas tímidas, a veces hay que acercarlas al oído para poder escucharlas.- Draco movió sus ojos grises de la pieza al oírla hablar, era imposible no mirar sus labios mientras hablaba, se movían como si cantaran cada palabra, susurrándola de manera que pareciera apenas una brisa moviendo tus cabellos.

La Ravenclaw sonrió levemente al ver como, tras sus palabras, el Slytherin se acercaba la pieza al oído, intentando averiguar los secretos ocultos de aquella pequeña pieza, lo observó disimuladamente cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del suave susurro, para varios segundos después sonreír divertido. Sus parpados dejaron ver de nuevo aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con sinceridad por primera vez. Los ojos de Luna le miraban curiosos y el respondió simplemente asintiendo.

Azul contra plata. Dos miradas que decían más que todas las palabras usadas para rellenar instantes vacíos. Inocencia contra realismo. Realismo que caía lentamente quedando olvidado, para ser reemplazado por una pequeña chispa de felicidad, inocente felicidad, como las de los niños pequeños que no conocen la maldad del mundo que les rodea y juegan a ser héroes que luchan contra dragones imaginarios, salvando al mundo y con finales siempre felices. Finales que sabían no existían, pero en ese momento, solamente en ese momento ambos se permitían soñar con vencer al malvado dragón y convertirse en los héroes. Podían soñar con ser felices, podían soñar que no existía la maldad, que la guerra no les esperaba detrás de cada esquina, podían soñar que eran completamente libres y que podían alzar las alas y volar lejos, a países de colores sin inventar, a países formados por los sueños que miles de niños inocentes van dejando atrás para poder defenderse de la maldad del mundo real.

En ese momento ellos podían permitirse la libertad de soñar, soñar con todo aquello, juntos, simplemente por una mirada. Azul y plata. Solamente en ese momento y por unos instantes.

Y… ¿les gusto el capítulo?

Este es un capítulo esencial para el resto de la historia, parece que Draco empieza a comprender algo… pero ¿realmente se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando?

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews. Siento muchísimo la tardanza de este capítulo pero entre el comienzo del curso y que escribí la primera mitad hace mil… me ha costado terminarlo, pero me gusta el resultado. No se, ya me diréis que os parece.

Ah, siento muchísimo una falta que tuve en el otro capítulo. No me di cuenta, menos mal que **amy **me lo hizo notar en un review, muchísimas gracias. En el capítulo anterior no quise decir "Luna deseaba que acabaran las vacaciones para poder ver a Luna y a Neville ", si no "Luna deseaba que acabaran las vacaciones para poder ver a Ginny y a Neville". Perdon por las molestias y gracias por leer.

Si les gusta dejen reviews


End file.
